


Die Erstgeborenen

by erinacea



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Developing Friendships, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Fratricide, Gen, Male Bonding, Missing Scene, Sibling Rivalry, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), The Arrangement (Good Omens), Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinacea/pseuds/erinacea
Summary: Bereits tausende von Jahren vor der Geburt des Antichrist waren Crowley und Erziraphael gewissermaßen Paten für die allerersten Kinder: Kain und Abel.





	1. Kain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Firstborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493797) by [erinacea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinacea/pseuds/erinacea). 

> Dies ist eine Übersetzung von „The Firstborn“, meiner Neuerzählung der Geschichte von Kain und Abel entsprechend Genesis 4:1-15.
> 
> Da die Übersetzungen der Bibel (zumindest im Englischen) noch unters Copyright fallen, habe ich die Dialoge, die ich ursprünglich zitieren wollte, stattdessen umformuliert. Das hatte den positiven Nebeneffekt, dass ich sie dadurch an Charaktere und Handlung anpassen konnte. Ich habe allerdings trotzdem versucht, mich weitgehend an den ursprünglichen Sinn zu halten.
> 
> Zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Handlung verwendet Crowley noch den Namen “Crawley” (zumindest in der Serie; die Übersetzung “Kriecher” lehne ich ab). Engel brauchen ihre Natur noch nicht verstecken. Und natürlich sind Crawley und Erziraphael (noch) nicht befreundet.
> 
> Großen Dank an meine Mutter, die (obwohl sie “Good Omens” weder gelesen noch gesehen hat) darauf bestand, dass ich mehr Szenen mit „dem Engel und dem Dämon“ unterbringen sollte, und an meinen Bruder, der mir zu verstehen gab, dass ich mich mit meinen Anmerkungen vielleicht etwas zurückhalten sollte. Beide hatten Recht. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In der Hauptrolle: Crawley als Schlange, Lügner und Hebamme. Außerdem Kains Geburt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 1 basiert auf Genesis 4:1.
> 
> Zur Erinnerung: Zu diesem Zeitpunkt verwendet Crowley noch den Namen „Crawley“. Das ist also kein Tippfehler.

Die Frau schrie schon wieder. Der Mann schlich um sie herum und hielt sein Flammenschwert fest umklammert. Sein Ausdruck war finster. Er atmete schwer und warf Blicke hierhin und dorthin. Wahrscheinlich war ihm bewusst, dass selbst sein mächtiges Schwert seine Frau nicht vor dem beschützen konnte, was sie zur Zeit bedrohte.

Aus dem Unterholz beobachtete eine riesige schwarze Schlange das Geschehen durch verengte Pupillen. Ihre gespaltene Zunge schnellte hervor: die Luft schmeckte nach Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Einen Augenblick lang sann sie über ihr Vorgehen nach.

Nachdem die Menschen aus dem Garten Eden vertrieben worden waren, ereilte die Schlange das gleiche Schicksal, und sie hatte sich entschieden, den Menschen zu folgen. Sie betrachtete ihre Anweisungen ('für Verstimmung zu sorgen') nach wie vor als gültig, und wie sollte sie das tun, wenn sie die Menschen sich selbst überließ? Außerdem waren die Menschen _interessant_.

Auf jeden Fall waren sie erfinderisch, was die Schlange bewunderte. Sie hatte damit _gerechnet_, dass der Mann die hungrigen Bestien töten würde, die sie überfielen – dafür hatte er schließlich das Schwert. Aber dann hatten sie nicht nur vom Fleisch der wilden Tiere gegessen, sondern auch noch Werkzeuge aus ihren Knochen geschnitzt, die die Frau anschließend dafür verwendete, aus den Häuten der Tiere Kleidung anzufertigen. Und in den kalten Wüstennächten hatten sie herausgefunden, wie sie mit Hilfe ihres brennenden Schwertes lang anhaltendes Feuer erzeugen konnten, um sich warm zu halten. Doch, die Menschen waren überaus interessant.

Erneut schrie die Frau vor Schmerz auf. Die Schlange zischte, öffnete ihr Maul und zeigte die Zähne. Das ging nun schon sehr lange so. Es war deutlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die wahrhaft dämonische Art, damit umzugehen – denn die Schlange war in der Tat ein verkappter Dämon – wäre es natürlich, die Menschen ihrem Leid zu überlassen. Aber der Krach ging ihr auf die Nerven. Und wie konnte sie irgendjemanden in Versuchung führen, wenn den Menschen etwas zustoßen sollte?

Natürlich konnte sie den Menschen nicht in Schlangengestalt gegenüber treten. Das letzte Mal, als sie das versucht hatte, hatte der Mann sein Flammenschwert mit unfehlbarer Treffsicherheit geschleudert und nur ein dämonisches Wunder hatte die Waffe von einem Stein abprallen lassen, der sich aus dem Nichts formte, während der Dämon sich aus dem Weg schlängelte. Als Dämon war die Schlange naturgemäß unsterblich, aber ihre Entkörperung wäre dennoch lästig und schmerzhaft. Das alles ließ nur eine Vorgehensweise übrig.

Zischend richtete sich die Schlange auf. Während sie wuchs, sprossen ihr Gliedmaßen, bis sie schließlich die Gestalt eines Mannes angenommen hatte, der dunkelrotes Haar und Schwingen aus mitternachtsschwarzen Federn hatte. Während er sich streckte und blinzelte, ließ er seine Zunge über seine Zähne wandern. Seine Augen hatten die exakt gleiche gelbe Färbung wie die der Schlange und seine Pupillen hatten noch immer die Form vertikaler Schlitze.

Untätig drehte er seinen Hals hin und her und richtete schließlich seinen Blick auf die Menschen, die ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatten. Der Mann kauerte gerade neben der Frau und murmelte mit beruhigenden Worten auf sie ein, als eine weitere Welle von Schmerzen sie überrollte.

Schließlich trat der Dämon hinter den Büschen hervor. Auf das Rascheln der Blätter hin fuhr den Mann mit erhobenen Schwert herum. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Flügel des Dämons und seine Augen weiteten sich.

Als er auf die Knie sank, fiel sein Schwert zu Boden. „Herr, helft uns, bitte! Meine Frau, sie -“ Er gestikulierte in Richtung der Frau, und seine Stimme bebte. „Ich- Ich kann nicht- Wir brauchen Hilfe.“ Flehend faltete er die Hände. „_Bitte..._“

Der Dämon blinzelte überrascht. Das war nicht die erwartete Reaktion, wenn jemand einem Dämon begegnete. „Ich? Helfen?“

„Ja, Herr. Denn seid Ihr nicht ein Engel, uns gesandt vom Himmel herab?“

Der Dämon runzelte die Stirn. Rein formal betrachtet war das vermutlich richtig. Denn was war ein Dämon anderes als ein Engel, der vom 'Himmel herab' gefallen war?

Während sie sich in Schmerzen wand, schrie die Frau erneut. Der Dämon warf ihr einen nervösen Blick zu. Er konnte spüren, wie die ungeborene Seele, die sie in sich trug, immer schwächer wurde.

„Ja“, sagte er schließlich. „Ja, das bin ich.“ Immerhin lag Lügen Dämonen im Blut.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Frau, die mit weit aufgerissenen, leeren Augen in seine Richtung blickte. Sie schien zu große Schmerzen zu haben, um zu sprechen. In der Zwischenzeit war ihr Mann an ihre Seite zurückgekehrt. Während er ihr sanft den Rücken streichelte, schaute er den Dämon mit großem, hoffnungsvollen Blick an.

Der Dämon seufzte. Dann schloss er vorsätzlich die Augen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die drei Seelen vor sich. Vor seinem inneren Auge nahm er die Seelen als farbige Lichter wahr: zwei große helle Lichter, und ein sehr viel kleineres, das eng mit einem der hellen Lichter verbunden war. Das kleinste Licht flackerte stoßweise und verlor nach und nach seinen Glanz.

Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Schließlich hatte er dies hier noch nie getan; _niemand_ hatte es je getan. Vorsichtig formte seine Hände zu einem Gefäß und blies hinein. Irgendwie kondensierte sein Atem zu einem feinen Nebel, der in der aus seinen Händen geformten Schale schwebte. Dann umschloss er die kleine Energiekugel behutsam mit seinen Händen, wiegte sie ein wenig und stieß sie schließlich in Richtung der Frau und ihres ungeborenen Kindes. Die Kugel aus durchscheinendem Licht schoss auf sie zu und durchströmte mühelos ihre Hände, die sie schützend um ihren Bauch gelegt hatte. Einen Augenblick lang erstrahlte ihre Bauchpartie in sanftem Licht, dann sank die Energie in ihren Körper. Der Dämon wartete ein paar Augenblicke, dann streckte er seine rechte Hand aus, als wollte er die Luft ergreifen, biss die Zähne zusammen und drehte seine Hand mit einer kräftigen kreisförmigen Bewegung.

Die Frau schrie noch einmal laut auf, wobei sie ihren geblähten Bauch fest umklammerte. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, war der Tränenschleier noch deutlich sichtbar, aber die Schmerzen in ihrem matten Blick schienen zu vergehen. Schwer atmend blickte sie erst auf ihren Ehemann, dann den Dämon und schließlich auf ihren Bauch. „Oh“, sagte sie, als sich eine Pfütze genau dort bildete, wo sie kauerte.

~ * ~ * ~

Überall war Blut. Der Dämon rümpfte die Nase, aber der Frau schien der Geruch nichts auszumachen. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, einen winzig kleinen Menschen an ihre Brust zu drücken und ihn anzugurren.

Schließlich wendete sie ihren Blick und lächelte den Dämon an. „Vielen Dank! Was ist Euer Name, oh Herr, das wir ihn zum Himmel loben können?“

„Äh, das wird nicht nötig sein“, stieß der Dämon hervor.

Sie ließ sich davon nicht beirren und fuhr fort: „Ich bin Eva, das ist mein Mann Adam“ - der Mann nickte dem Dämon zu - „und dies ist ...“ Sie blickte auf den kleinen Menschen in ihren Armen hinab und sah ihren Mann fragend an, der bisher derjenige gewesen war, der allen Dingen ihren Namen gegeben hatte.

„Äh“, sagte er und begann Silben auszuprobieren. „Kind. Junge. Baby. Sohn.“

Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Die gefallen mir alle, aber er braucht einen richtigen _Namen_... Wie 'Adam' oder 'Eva' oder unseren Wohltäter -?“

Sie ließ den Satz bedeutsam ausklingen und der Dämon seufzte. „Crawley“, antwortete er schließlich. „Mein Name ist Crawley.“

„Crawley“, wiederholte der Mann – Adam – nachdenklich. „Vielleicht wäre das ein passender Name?“

„Ähm, nein!“, warf der Dämon Crawley hastig ein. „Das wäre eine furchtbare Idee!“

„Nein?“ Adam kratzte sich am Kinn. „Na gut. Ich schätze, es wäre ziemlich anmaßend, einen Menschen nach einem Engel zu benennen.“

„Äh, ja,“ brachte Crawley hervor. „Genau. Entsetzliche Idee. Geradezu gotteslästerlich.“

„Crawl-ley, Cawl, Ka-ley“, murmelte die Frau – Eva – verschiedene Varianten, während der Dämon mit wachsendem Entsetzen zuhörte. Schließlich trat ein Leuchten in ihr Gesicht. „Ich weiß.“ Sie lächelte auf ihren Sohn hinunter. „Sein Name soll _Kain_ sein, denn mit der Hilfe des Herrn habe ich einen Mann zur Welt gebracht.“*

~ * ~ * ~

Winter kam und ging vorbei. Eines strahlenden Morgens kroch die schwarze Schlange, die Crawley war, aus der unterirdischen Höhle, in der er die kalte Jahreszeit hindurch geschlafen hatte. Er hatte nie zuvor Winter erlebt – das gleiche galt natürlich für die Menschen – und genoss es, sich die Schuppen von der Sonne aufheizen zu lassen.

In der Ferne hörte er ein Kind weinen. Das hieß, die Menschen waren noch hier. Crawley war nicht überrascht. Immerhin hatten sie sich als erstaunlich zäh erwiesen. Als der erste Schnee fiel, hatte Crawley begonnen, sich nach einem warmen Plätzchen umzuschauen, wo er sich zusammenrollen und schlafen konnte. Aber die Menschen hatten stattdessen Mittel und Wege gefunden, ihre Umgebung wärmer zu gestalten. Zum einen hatte Eva geschickt die Häute der von Adam erlegten Hirsche zu einer Art provisorischen Unterkunft vernäht, und zum anderen hatten sie sich und ihren Sohn in weitere Felle gehüllt und sich angewöhnt, streng auf das Feuer zu achten, das sie warm hielt.

Als Crawley zu ihrem Rastplatz zurückkehrte, war Eva gerade dabei, das Baby zu stillen, und Adam drehte eine Ziege, die gerade in der Asche des Feuers röstete. Die Menschen begrüßten ihn wie einen alten Freund und luden ihn ein, mit ihnen ein morgendliches Mahl einzunehmen. Da Dämonen keine Nahrung benötigen, lehnte er natürlich ab, doch die Neugier ließ ihn in ihrer Nähe bleiben, um den kleinen Menschen zu beobachten. Crawley fand es seltsam, dass das Kind nach all dieser Zeit immer noch nicht in der Lage war, selbst zu reden oder laufen. Dies erschien ihm unpraktisch und geradezu gefährlich, aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien dies den Menschen, obwohl sie doch ebenso wie Crawley im Ganzen erschaffen worden waren, nicht das Geringste auszumachen. Im Gegenteil, gerade die Hilflosigkeit ihres Sohn schien eine Art Beschützerinstinkt in ihnen zu wecken.

Als Kain krabbeln, laufen, rennen lernte, begann er seiner Mutter zu folgen, wann immer sie sich auf den Weg machte, um Früchte und andere Pflanzen zu sammeln. Wie auch Adam war sie stets auf der Hut vor Schlangen und hielt immer ein wachsames Auge auf dem Boden. Und dennoch bemerkte sie nie Crawley, der sich im Gebüsch versteckte und dessen bloße Gegenwart andere Tiere verschreckte.

Mit einiger Belustigung fiel Crawley auf, dass sowohl die Mutter als auch ihr Sohn einige Pflanzen völlig außer Acht ließen, die – trotz ihres eher herben Geruchs – gefahrlos essbar wären. Er überlegte, ob er jenen Jahre zurückliegenden schicksalhaften Augenblick nachstellen sollte, als er Eva geraten hatte, eine andere Art Frucht zu probieren. Andererseits rechnete er angesichts der Folgen damit, dass sie mit starkem Misstrauen auf einen solchen Vorschlag reagieren würde, vor allem, wenn er von jemanden kam, der die Schlitzpupillen der Schlange teilte. Crawley richtete einen spekulativen Blick auf das Kind. Vielleicht würde der Junge eher auf sein Flüstern hören...

~ * ~ * ~

Crawley lag träge im Gras. Eigentlich sollte er auf Kain aufpassen, aber im Wesentlichen genoss er, wie die Sonne seine Haut erwärmte. Die Dinge liefen außerordentlich gut. Auf Crawleys Vorschlag hin hatte der Junge großes Interesse daran gezeigt, essbare Pflanzen zu ziehen. Sie hatten ein kleines Feld angelegt und Kain hatte schnell den Grundgedanken daran begriffen, Getreide und Gemüse anzupflanzen, um später ihre Früchte zu ernten. Crawley hatte Kain alle Pflanzen benennen lassen, die sie fanden. Das hatte ihm nicht nur die Mühe erspart, sich selbst Namen auszudenken, sondern der Junge war zudem mit großem Stolz an diese Aufgabe herangegangen und hatte sich jede der Pflanzen gemerkt, die er bisher benannt hatte. Vielleicht war dies eine Gabe, die er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte.

Plötzlich wurde Crawley eines unangenehmen Brummens gewahr. Als er die Augen öffnete, begrüßte ihn der Anblick einer gewaltigen schwarzen Fliege, die wütend vor seinem Gesicht auf und ab schwirrte. Innerlich stöhnte er auf; das könnte hässlich werden. Falls er das hier überlebte, sollte seine nächste Lektion für Kain vielleicht darin bestehen, ihm beizubringen, Fliegen zu zerquetschen.

Als er sich aufsetzte, warf er zunächst einen Blick auf den Jungen, der immer noch fröhlich in seinem Feld grub. Sobald Crawleys Wahrnehmungen bestätigten, dass keine wilden Tiere in der Nähe waren, zog er sich hinter die Bäume zurück, bis Kain außer Sicht war. Das Brummen hielt dabei mit ihm Schritt.

Erst als er sicher war, dass der Junge völlig außer Hörweite war, drehte er sich um und verfiel sogleich in eine tiefe Verbeugung. „Lord Beelzebub, welch unerwartete Ehre!“

Die Fliege hatte sich in eine kleine Person von androgyner Gestalt verwandelt. ** Anders als die meisten Dämonen oder Engel hatte Lord Beelzebub es vorgezogen, kein Geschlecht für den ihr – oder vielleicht auch ihm - zugewiesenen Körper auszuwählen, da er – oder sie - dies für eine unnötige Ablenkung von den höllischen Pflichten hielt. Ihre – oder seine – Flügel und Tunika waren ebenso dunkel wie Crawleys, jedoch erheblich zerzauster. Was ihn – oder sie – allerdings als eine hochrangige Persönlichkeit in der Hölle auszeichnete, war der riesige Fliegenkopf, den Beelzebub auf dem menschlichen Kopf trug, einschließlich Fühlern und einem zweitem Paar Facettenaugen.

Der Erzdämon ignorierte Crawleys Begrüßung und fauchte stattdessen: „Was zur Hölle treibst du hier?“

„Nun ja, bis gerade eben genoss ich die Sonne. Eine alte Reptiliengewohnheit...“

Beelzebub kam sofort zur Sache. „Die Menschen halten dich für einen _Engel_.“ Beelzebub spuckte das Wort aus, als gälte es, einen widerlichen Geschmack loszuwerden.

Crawley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, sie sind unglaublich leichtgläubig.“ Er schüttelte bewundernd den Kopf. „Schwarze Flügel, weiße Flügel – sie sehen da keinerlei Unterschied.“

„Hältst _du_ dich für einen Engel, Crawley?“ Der bedrohliche Ton wurde von dem wütenden Summen leicht untergraben, das ihn begleitete.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!“, beeilte sich Crawley, die Anschuldigung zu bestreiten. Dies war schließlich kaum der richtige Augenblick, um auf technischen Feinheiten zu bestehen. „Aber es macht die Dinge erheblich leichter, wenn _sie_ das glauben.“

Beelzebub kniff die menschlichen Augen zusammen. „Welche _'Dinge'_? Wir haben _überhaupt_ keine bösen Taten von dir gesehen, seit du den Garten verlassen hast.“

„Was soll ich denn machen? Den Jungen beißen?“

„Das wäre mit Sicherheit böse, ja.“ Das Summen, das Beelzebub Worte begleitete, nahm einen unverkennbar zufriedenen Klang an.

„Aber vollkommen sinnlos! Es wäre böse, rein um des Bösen willens...“

„Ganz genau.“ Der Erzdämon grinste breit und zeigte dabei einen Satz bräunlicher Zähne.

„Wie soll ich denn irgendjemanden in Versuchung führen, wenn ich sie vorher umbringe?“

Alle vier Augen richteten sich auf Crawley. „Hast du eine bessere Idee?“

„_Ja!_ Ich habe einen wahrhaft teuflischen Plan, aber zuerst muss ich sie dazu bringen, mir zu vertrauen.“

„Der Junge ist gleich dort drüben.“ Beelzebub nickte in Richtung des Feldes. „Voller Vertrauen und vollkommen schutzlos. Worauf zur Hölle wartest du also?“

Crawleys Stimme nahm einen schmeichelnden Ton an. „Ich dachte, die Sache mit der Schlange und dem Apfel hätte euch gefallen... _Das_ hat etwas Vorbereitung erfordert, und seitdem sind die Menschen viel misstrauischer geworden.“ Das war nicht einmal gelogen. „Der Mann hat sogar mal versucht, mich zu _töten_!“

Beelzebub brummte missbilligend. „Vergiss nie, dass du ein _Dämon_ bist, Crawley!“

„Vertrau mir, ich weiß, was ich tue...“

Crawley tat einen Seufzer der Erleichterung, als der Erzdämon endlich verschwunden war und lediglich einen starken Schwefelgeruch und einen Schwarm Fliegen hinterließ. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, was man mit etwas Selbstbewusstsein und einer dreisten Lüge erreichen konnte. Offen gestanden hatte er keine Ahnung, was er tat und er hatte ganz gewiss keinen Plan.

Crawleys Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Seinen Boss nach Strich und Faden anzulügen _war_ vermutlich eine Art bösen Verhaltens, aber das würde Lord Beelzebub wohl kaum zu würdigen wissen. Das hieß, er musste sich ein paar dämonischere Aktivitäten einfallen lassen, damit die Hölle ihn in Ruhe ließ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) „Kain“ ähnelt dem hebräischen Verb, das man mit „hervorbringen“ oder „bekommen“ übersetzen könnte. Hier eben als „gebären“ oder „zur Welt bringen“ interpretiert. Im Englischen lautet der Name übrigens „Cain“, so dass zusätzlich der Anfangsbuchstabe mit dem von Crawley übereinstimmt.
> 
> **) Beelzebub wird üblicherweise als männlich dargestellt. In der Serie ist der Charakter allerdings nicht-binär. Dem folge ich hier. Leider ist dies im Deutschen etwas lästiger, weil es kein Äquivalent zum geschlechtsneutralen „they“ gibt. Soweit es geht, habe ich es daher vermieden, Pronomen zu verwenden. Bei „Erzdämon“ habe ich mich dagegen fürs generische Maskulinum entschieden, einfach weil sich das einfacher liest als „Die/Der Erzdämon*in“.  
Abgesehen davon ist „Lord“ offenbar ein geschlechtsneutraler Titel.


	2. Abel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abels Geburt. Erziraphael ist vielleicht etwas zu vertrauensvoll und Crawley hat einen Plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 2 basiert auf Genesis 4:2.

Es war ein Tag wie viele Tage, seit die Menschen ihr kleines Paradies verlassen hatten. Hinter den hohen Mauern kreischten Affen, zwitscherten Vögel und allerlei ungestörtes Leben spielte sich ab. Doch alles, was der Engel, der an der Außenseite der Mauer lehnte, jemals sah, war nichts als meilenweite Wüste. Jahrelang hatte er treu Wache vor dem Garten Eden gestanden, um die Menschen daran zu hindern, jemals zurückzukehren. Mittlerweile war es allerdings schmerzhaft offensichtlich, dass sie nicht die geringste Absicht hatten, dies zu tun. Die einzige Unterbrechung seiner monotonen Aufgabe bestand darin, die Außenmauern zu überprüfen, weshalb er zweimal pro Woche um den Garten spazierte. Und selbst das war schon vor langem Routine geworden. Er rechnete nicht damit, dass die Mauern jemals auch nur den kleinsten Riss oder Schaden aufweisen würden – immerhin hatte der Allmächtige sie erschaffen – und dies war auch nie der Fall. Nach Meinung des Engels stand es ihm nicht zu, seine gottgegebene Pflicht in Frage zu stellen, aber insgeheim hielt er das ganze manchmal für eine eher nutzlose Übung. Vielleicht wäre es effizienter, den Garden gänzlich auszulöschen. Wann immer ihm solche Gedanken jedoch in den Sinn kamen, folgte kurz darauf ein scharfer Stich von Schuldgefühl.

Auf einmal bemerkte der Engel ein helles Licht, das wenige Schritte entfernt aufflackerte. Er schreckte hoch und nahm Haltung an. Dann flatterte er ein paar Mal mit den Flügeln, um etwaige Staubkörner abzuschütteln, und fuhr sich nervös mit den Fingern durch die blonden Locken. Anschließend faltete er seine Hände und setzte ein Willkommen heißendes Lächeln auf. Das Licht wurde größer und heller und schließlich trat ein zweiter Engel ins Sonnenlicht. Sein Gewand war von erlesenerem Material als die Tunika des ersten Engels und von einem makellosen Weiß, das im Vergleich mit der staubigen Tracht des ersten Engels um so heller strahlte. Seine Flügel hatten allerdings die exakt gleiche Schattierung reinen Weißes, die allen himmlischen Engeln gemein ist.

„Ah, Erziraphael!“, grüßte der neue Engel herzlich. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Äh, gut. Mir geht’s gut“, stammelte der erste Engel – Erziraphael. „Alles ist gut. Keinerlei Spur von den Menschen.“ Mit einiger Verspätung erinnerte er sich seiner Manieren. Immerhin war es eine Weile her, dass er das letzte Mal mit jemandem gesprochen hatte. „Ähm, danke für deinen Besuch, Lord Gabriel. Willkommen in Eden!“

Der neue Engel – Erzengel Gabriel – klatschte in die Hände. „Lass mich gleich zur Sache kommen. Der Himmel hat entschieden, dir eine neue Aufgabe zuzuteilen.“

„Neue- Neue Aufgabe?“ Es gelang Erziraphael nicht ganz, den hoffnungsvollem Klang zu unterdrücken.

„Einer von Luzifers Dämonen ist dabei, seine Klauen in die Geschöpfe des Allmächtigen zu krallen...“

Erziraphael runzelte die Stirn. „Sind wir nicht _alle_ Geschöpfe des Allmächtigen?“

Der Erzengel ignorierte diesen Kommentar und fuhr fort: „... ein Dämon namens Crawley. Du könntest ihm hier begegnet sein.“

Erziraphael blinzelte. „Ähm, kann sein...“ Der Name klang irgendwie vertraut.

„Wir brauchen einen Engel in der Nähe der Menschen, um die Listen des Dämons zu vereiteln. Die Wahl ist auf dich gefallen“ - er unterstrich dies mit dem Zeigefinger - „da du dich bereits mit den Besonderheiten der Erde auskennst. Tatsächlich könnten sich die Menschen möglicherweise sogar an dich erinnern, falls du je mit ihnen gesprochen hast.“ Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

Erziraphael nickte. „Habe ich, ja. Adam und Eva.“ Die Erinnerung zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Was für ein reizendes Paar.“

Gabriel rieb sich erfreut die Hände. „Wundervoll. Also gut, die Menschen haben ihr Lager etwas weiter östlich aufgeschlagen. Sie sollten leicht zu finden sein.“

„Gut. Das ist... Das ist gut.“ Erziraphael fühlte sich etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht. Nach Jahren ganz allein als Wache über ein kampfloses Gebiet fiel es ihm schwer, mit der Geschwindigkeit mitzuhalten, in der die Dinge sich auf einmal änderten.

Der Blick des Erzengels fiel auf Erziraphaels gefaltete Hände und er furchte die Stirn. „Was ist mit deinem Flammenschwert passiert?“

Erziraphael leckte sich die Lippen und schluckte. „Ähm, tja, ich, äh, habe es für einen Moment abgelegt. Damit es sich, ähm, im Schatten etwas abkühlen kann.“ Errötend bemerkte er, dass er schwätzte, und hielt den Mund.

Der Erzengel runzelte die Stirn. „Vergiss nur nicht, es mitzunehmen. Du könntest es möglicherweise brauchen, um das Böse abzuwehren.“

Erziraphael nickte mit einem nervösem Lächeln. „Äh, ja. Ja, natürlich.“

Gabriel klatschte noch einmal in die Hände. „In Ordnung. Irgendwelche Fragen?“ Er wartete gerade lange genug, dass Erziraphael Zeit hatte, stumm den Kopf zu schütteln. Dann rief er: Gesegnet sei dein Auftrag!“, nickte zum Abschied und löste sich in goldene Funken auf.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Erziraphaels Gesicht aus. Es war eine Erleichterung, endlich diesen Ort zu verlassen. Obwohl er insgeheim gehofft hatte, wieder in den Himmel zurückkehren zu dürfen, war _jede_ Versetzung, schon per Definition, gut.

Er blickte sich um. Sollte er eine letzte Runde drehen? Er hatte das Tor schon vor Jahren versperrt und auf seiner letzten Überprüfungsrunde vor zwei Tagen waren die Mauern genauso hoch und stark gewesen wie eh und je. Und natürlich war es vollkommen zwecklos, nach einem verlegten Schwert zu suchen, ob flammend oder anderweitig. Gab es sonst noch irgendwas zu tun? Er runzelte die Stirn. Vielleicht hätte er doch Gabriel fragen sollen. Andererseits hatte der Erzengel sonnenklar dargelegt, dass Erziraphael woanders benötigt wurde und hatte umgekehrt nicht im Geringsten darüber besorgt gewirkt, was mit dem Garten passierte. Erziraphael wunderte sich beiläufig, ob jemand anderes seine Wächterpflichten übernehmen würde oder ob der Himmel endlich beschlossen hatten, diesen Ort aufzugeben.

Gewissenhaft legte er ein letztes Mal die Hand auf das zugemauerte Tor und murmelte ein kurzes Gebet, um seine Beständigkeit zu sichern. Sobald er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, drehte er sich gen Osten. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und in Gedanken bei einer Zukunft mit erheblich weniger Mauern und erheblich mehr Gesellschaft breitete er schließlich sein Flügel aus und flog davon.

~ * ~ * ~

Eva saß im Schatten ihres Zeltes und flocht konzentriert Grasstreifen zu einem kleinen Korb. Von Zeit zu Zeit legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren geschwollenen Bauch und lächelte. Als sie aufblickte, erregte etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Stirnrunzelnd kniff sie die Augen zusammen, dann rief sie: „Adam! Komm, schau mal!“

Ihr Mann war nie weit von seiner schwangeren Frau entfernt und stürzte wenige Augenblicke später, sein Schwert schwingend, auf die Lichtung. Eva zeigte in den Himmel. „Schau mal! Siehst du das? Ich habe noch nie so einen Vogel gesehen.“

Adam folgte ihrem Blick und hob die Hand, um seine Augen vor dem Gleißen der untergehenden Sonne zu schützen. „Ich glaube, das ist gar kein Vogel“, murmelte er und blinzelte in Richtung der merkwürdigen Gestalt, die sich rasch näherte. Schließlich gab er einen überraschten Ausruf von sich: „Es ist ein Engel!“

„Noch einer?“

Adam lachte. „Ja, noch einer. Und gerade jetzt, da die Geburt unseres zweiten Kindes kurz bevorsteht. Wir sind wirklich vom Himmel gesegnet.“

Kurze Zeit später landete Erziraphael auf der Lichtung, außer Atem, aber außerordentlich zufrieden, die Menschen so einfach gefunden zu haben. Gabriel hatte Recht gehabt; von hoch oben waren die Menschen leicht zu entdecken. Selbst ohne den Rauch ihres Lagerfeuers, der sich himmelwärts kräuselte und ihre Gegenwart ankündigte, hatten sie ihre Spuren in der Landschaft hinterlassen. Zum einen war es unmöglich, ihr Zelt mit einem Gebilde natürlichen Ursprungs zu verwechseln. Zum anderen, noch offensichtlicher, lag hinter ihrem Zelt ein ordentlich angelegtes Feld, das aus der umliegenden Wildnis deutlich hervorstach.

Er verneigte sich vor den Menschen, die seinen Gruß erwiderten.

„Seid Ihr nicht der Engel, der uns dieses Schwert gegeben hat?“, fragte Adam und hob kurz die Waffe.

„Allerdings. Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass ihr so sorgsam damit umgeht.“

Adam verbeugte sich tief. „Wir können Euch unmöglich genug dafür danken. Es hat uns gute Dienste geleistet.“

Erziraphael wand sich vor Freude. „Oh, tja... Ich bin erfreut, das zu hören. Keine Ursache! Aber wie geht es eurer Familie? Ich meine, ich konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass ihr auch damals in anderen Umständen wart...“ Er ließ den Satz feinfühlig ausklingen.

Eva lächelte. „Unser Ältester ist gerade beim anderen Engel.“

Beim _anderen_ Engel? Erziraphael blinzelte verblüfft. Traute Gabriel ihm nicht zu, die Aufgabe alleine zu bewältigen? So lange hatte er nun auch wieder nicht hierher gebraucht.

Seine Überlegungen wurden durch einen kleinen Jungen unterbrochen, der auf die Richtung rannte und aufgeregt rief: „Mutter, Vater!“ Der Junge sprang in die ausgebreiteten Arme seines Vaters. „Wisst ihr was? Regenwürmer _kacken_ Erde!“

Adam und Eva sahen sich an und brachen in Gelächter aus. Erziraphael konnte nicht anders als einzustimmen.

Ernsthaft fuhr der Junge fort: „Wir haben sie zerhackt. Und dann hatten wir zwei!“ * 

Erziraphaels Lächeln gefror. _Regenwürmer zerhackt?_ Die Antwort auf seine ungestellte Frage erhielt er durch eine seltsam vertraute Stimme, die murrte: „Das _solltest_ du doch nicht erwähnen, Kain...“

Erziraphael fuhr herum. Ein _Dämon_ hatte sich auf die Lichtung geschlichen, als solcher deutlich an seinen geschwärzten Flügeln erkennbar. Erziraphaels Augen weiteten sich, als er ihn erkannte. Doch, jetzt erinnerte er sich an den Dämon Crawley, der als Schlange in Eden die Menschen verführt und damit die Sünde in die Welt gebracht hatte. Als der Dämon Erziraphael erblickte, kräuselten sich seine Lippen und seine Pupillen verengten sich zu dünnen Schlitzen.

„Ist _er_ der 'andere Engel', den ihr erwähnt habt?“ Erziraphael deutete auf den Dämon.

„Oh, ja.“ Eva lächelte unsicher und sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Kennt Ihr Euch?“

„Ähm, ja...“, brachte Erziraphael hervor, während der Dämon ihn lediglich finster anstarrte.

Adam nahm den Jungen auf den Arm, hob die Augenbrauen und blickte zu seiner Frau. „Vielleicht sollten wir den Engeln etwas Abstand geben.“

Eva nickte und folgte ihm in Richtung des Feldes.

Sobald sie gegangen waren, drehte sich Erziraphael nach dem Dämon um, der allerdings zuerst das Wort ergriff. „Was zur Hölle tust _du_ hier?“, spie er mit offensichtlichem Abscheu.

„_Ich?_ Du bist doch derjenige, der -“ Erziraphael atmete tief ein und richtete sich kerzengerade auf. „Der Himmel hat beschlossen, dass du unter Beobachtung gehörst, garstige Schlange!“

Der Dämon blickte ihn zornig an. „Weshalb das denn? Sie haben mich doch schon aus dem Garten Eden rausgeschmissen.“

„Dich, und alle anderen“, murmelte Erziraphael zu sich selbst.

„Was ist schon dabei, dass ich den Menschen gefolgt bin? Ich habe schließlich niemandem etwas getan.“

„Noch nicht!“, widersprach Erziraphael. „Außerdem hast du eindeutig die Absicht, das Kind in die Irre zu leiten.“

Der Dämon lächelte höhnisch. „Beschützer der Regenwürmer, was, Engel?“

„Du bringst ihm bei, zu lügen, den Geschöpfen des Allmächtigen Leid zuzufügen...“ Erziraphael rang die Hände.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass die Menschen _Fleisch_ essen, oder?** Das haben sie schon raus gefunden, bevor ich hier ankam. Genau genommen...“ Seine Stimme nahm einen unüberhörbar stolzen Klang an. „Genau genommen habe ich ihnen sogar _Alternativen_ aufgezeigt.“ Er grinste selbstgefällig.

Erziraphael blinzelte. „Du hast was?!“

„Ich habe ihn gezeigt, was sie sonst noch alles essen können.“

Erziraphael kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wie was, bitte? Äpfel?“

Der Dämon rollte mit seinen gelben Augen. „Äpfel wachsen hier nicht. Und selbst wenn, würden sie sie wahrscheinlich nicht annehmen. Ich spreche von _Getreide_, Engel“, erklärte er geduldig. „Gerste, Weizen, Roggen.“

Erziraphael hatte noch nie irgendeinen dieser Begriffe gehört. Als der Dämon seine Verwirrung bemerkte, fuhr er fort: „Sieh mal, ich habe mir die Namen nicht ausgedacht. Das habe ich dem Jungen überlassen.“ Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich nach oben. „Er heißt _Kain_.“

Es war der liebevolle Tonfall in der Stimme des Dämons, der Erziraphael - auf der Stelle und gegen jegliche Vernunft – dazu bewegte, die Menschen _nicht_ vor der Schlange in ihrer Mitte zu warnen. Immerhin hatte der Junge glücklich und gesund gewirkt, und vielleicht verdiente selbst ein Dämon eine zweite Chance. Und falls _dieser_ Dämon vorhatte, sich seinen Weg zurück in die Gunst des Allmächtigen zu erarbeiten, wie konnte er ihm das missgönnen?

Dennoch schwor Erziraphael sich, ein wachsames Auge auf den Dämon zu haben, nur für den Fall der Fälle. Niemand würde den Menschen unter seiner Aufsicht schaden.

~ * ~ * ~

Erziraphael brabbelte auf den kleinen Jungen ein, den Eva in den Armen hielt.

Sie lächelte. „Möchtet Ihr ihn halten?“

„Ich? Ich weiß nicht...“

Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, legte sie vorsichtig das Kind in Erziraphaels Arme, und er war viel zu verblüfft um zu protestieren. Zaghaft wiegte er den Jungen, der fröhlich vor sich hin gluckste. Dann kitzelte er behutsam einen Fuß des Kindes, das daraufhin auflachte. Erziraphael lächelte stolz.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn nach dem guten Herrn Erziraphael benennen?“, schlug Eva vor.

Geschmeichelt zappelte Erziraphael mit den Schultern. „Oh, also, das ist wirklich... Ich meine, ich kann das unmöglich akzeptieren...“ Er ließ den Satz hoffnungsvoll ausklingen.

„Der andere Engel meinte, das könnte gotteslästerlich sein“, warnte Adam.

„Gotteslästerlich? Wirklich?“ Erziraphael blinzelte. „Oh, das... Ich schätze, da könnte was dran sein. Und ich nehme an, es wäre ein recht langer Name für ein so kleines Kind.“

„Etwas kürzeres also.“ Adam furchte die Stirn. „Wie wäre es mit _Abel_? Nach dem Windstoß, der die Engel zu uns geweht hat?“***

Erziraphael strahlte. „Man hat noch nie jemanden nach mir benannt.“

~ * ~ * ~

Erziraphael lehnte an einer Palme oben auf einem Hügel und beobachtete das Treiben unten auf dem Feld. Während die Jungs gewachsen waren, war auch das kleine Fleckchen Feld größer geworden. Vor kurzem hatte ein Paar wilder Ziegen das Feld als verlässliche Nahrungsquelle entdeckt, zum großen Vergnügen des Kinder und dem offensichtlichen Verdruss des Dämons. Gerade war letzterer dabei, zu versuchen, die Tiere zu verscheuchen, doch es schien geradezu, als würden sie ihn absichtlich verhöhnen. Wann immer er es geschafft hatte, eine Ziege in die Enge zu treiben, kehrte die andere in die Mitte des Feldes zurück, um an einem der Sprösslinge zu kauen, die Kain und der Dämon gepflanzt hatten.

Erziraphael war nah genug, um den Dämon ausgiebig fluchen zu hören. Selbst wenn er nicht auf traditionelle Weise böse war, war er zweifellos ein schlechter Einfluss. Erziraphael verzog missbilligend die Lippen und beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, einzuschreiten. Er materialisierte sich neben dem aufgebrachten Dämon und merkte vorwurfsvoll an: „Weißt du... Wenn du als _Engel_ durchgehen möchtest, musst du mehr auf deine Wortwahl achten. Wir neigen dazu, Kraftausdrücke abzulehnen.“

Der Dämon starrte ihn wütend an. „Oh, halt die Klappe, Engel! Ich könnte hier etwas Hilfe gebrauchen.“

„Warum sollte ich _dir_ helfen?“

„Nicht mir. _Ihnen!_“ Er wies auf Kain, der gerade brüllend einer der Ziegen hinterher rannte und dabei einen Stock schwang, und auf Abel, der seinem Bruder hinterherlief und versuchte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. „Das hier ist _ihre_ Existenzgrundlage.“

„Warum vollbringst du nicht einfach ein dämonisches Wunder?“

„Vor ihnen?“ Er ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Kinder. „Ich versuche hier, nicht aufzufallen.“

„Nicht auffallen?“ Erziraphael lachte leise in sich hinein. Als er einen Seitenblick des Dämons auffing, erklärte er, „Nun ja, du _bist_ nun mal gefallen.“

Der Dämon blickte ihn finster an. „Mach dich nützlich oder hau ab, Engel! Hast du keine Harfe, die du spielen müsstest?“

„Ich fürchte, ich bin nicht sehr musikalisch“, antwortete Erziraphael steif. „Deshalb haben sie mich überhaupt erst auf die Erde geschickt.“

Der Dämon rollte mit den Augen. „War ja klar.“

Mit einem kreischenden Lachen drehte Abel ab, um stattdessen die andere Ziege zu jagen. Sie meckerte und tat erschrocken einen Satz. Dann stutzte sie und es schien fast, als würde sie ihre eigene Größe gegen die des heranstürmenden Jungens abwägen. Schließlich senkte sie mit einem warnenden Meckern den Kopf und ging zum Angriff über. Erschrocken stolperte der Junge rückwärts, stürzte und fing an zu weinen.

Es ging alles so schnell, dass Erziraphael nicht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte. Zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen ertappte er sich dabei, wie er hilflos mit den Händen rang. Fluchend schwang der Dämon seine rechte Hand in einer kreisenden Bewegung und -

Die Zeit stand still. Die Ziege setzte mitten im Galopp aus, ihre Hörner wenige Zentimeter vom heulenden Jungen entfernt, der ebenfalls inmitten der Bewegung eingefroren war, mit der er sich die Augen reiben wollte.

Erziraphael schnappte sich das Kind und drehte sich zum Dämon um, der seinerseits die gefrorene Ziege bei den Hörnern gepackt hatte, um sie aus dem Weg zu zerren. „Wie hast du das gemacht?“

Der Dämon blickte kaum in seine Richtung und zuckte leichthin mit den Schultern. „Dämonische Fähigkeit.“

„Können das _alle_ Dämonen?“

Der Dämon sah ihn von der Seite her an. „Du erwartest doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich das beantworte, oder?“

Erziraphael schluckte. „Nein, ich – ich schätze, eher nicht. Aber -“ Er schloss die Augen und atmete zittrig ein. „Das war _nett_ von dir.“

Der Dämon höhnte: „Ich bin ein Dämon. Ich bin _nicht_ nett!“

„Deine Fähigkeiten für das Gute einzusetzen... Ein Kind zu beschützen... Das ist nett.“

„Vielleicht habe ich ja Hintergedanken...“, fauchte der Dämon.

Erziraphael runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn dem so ist, warum erzählst du es mir dann?“

„Äh.“ Der Dämon mahlte einen Augenblick mit dem Kiefer, dann setzte er hochmütiges Lächeln auf. „Du könntest das unmöglich verstehen, Engel. Das ist alles Teil meines schändlichen Plans.“

Als der Dämon mit den Fingern schnippte, lief die Zeit pflichtgemäß weiter. Augenblicklich raste die Ziege weiter auf ihr jetzt abwesendes Ziel zu, bevor sie verstört in großen Zügen davon sprang. Unterdessen fuhr Abel fort zu weinen und schlang nun vertrauensvoll seine Arme um Erziraphaels Hals.

Während er den schluchzenden Jungen beruhigte, lief Erziraphaels Verstand auf Hochtouren. Er hatte noch immer nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was der Dämon aushecken mochte. Soweit er das beurteilen konnte, hatte der Dämon, wenn man von seinem Schwindel und der vulgären Ausdrucksweise einmal absah, sich ausgesprochen freundlich gegenüber den Menschen verhalten. Das ergab alles überhaupt keinen Sinn. Aber warum sollte er deswegen lügen? Vielleicht _war_ dies alles Teil eines teuflischen Plans, und falls dem so war...

Erziraphael verzog das Gesicht. Die Situation gerade eben hatte bewiesen, dass der Dämon, falls er es jemals darauf anlegte, ein Furcht einflößender Gegner sein würde. Es war höchste Zeit, dass er damit begann, seine Listen zu behindern. Als er auf das Kind in seinen Armen blickte, hatte Erziraphael eine Idee.

~ * ~ * ~

Unsicher streckte Abel seine Hand mit dem Büschel langen Gras aus. Die Ziege verengte ihre horizontalen Schlitzpupillen und starrte ihn misstrauisch an. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn auch nur anmeckerte, zuckte der Junge zusammen und zog seine Hand zurück.

Erziraphael seufzte. Das war jetzt schon das vierte Mal, dass sie das hier versuchten. Bisher hatte jeder Versuch damit geendet, dass der Junge die Nerven verloren hatte und zurückgewichen war und dabei das Gras fallen gelassen hatte. Das war natürlich verständlich. Immerhin war Abel noch sehr jung und hatte erst vor kurzem eine beängstigende Erfahrung mit einer Ziege gemacht, die aggressiv auf ihn zustürmte.

Als der Dämon ihre erbärmlichen Versuche gesehen hatte, hatte er ihre Bemühungen verspottet. Er hatte keinerlei Sinn im Versuch gesehen, sich mit den Tieren anzufreunden und zog es vor, sie stattdessen zu vergrämen. Aber das war okay; Erziraphael hatte ebenfalls einen Plan.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung“, schmeichelte er in sanftem Tonfall, der sowohl den Jungen als auch das Tier beruhigen sollte. „Versuch es vielleicht mal mit der anderen Pflanze.“ Mit einem beruhigendem Lächeln reichte er Abel ein Kraut, das der Bruder des Jungen stolz als 'Fenchel' vorgestellt hatte.

Gehorsam nahm Abel das neue Futter und streckte erneut vorsichtig die Hand aus. Die Ziege schnupperte neugierig und kam zaghaft näher. Als der Junge ihn mit arglosen braunen Augen ansah, versuchte Erziraphael Zuversicht auszustrahlen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung“, wiederholte er. „Sie ist nur neugierig.“ Er nickte aufmunternd. „Das ist _gut_.“

Die Ziege trat einen weiteren Schritt näher, um das angebotene Kraut zu beschnüffeln. Als Abel nervös zusammenzuckte, legte Erziraphael ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Schließlich streckte das Tier seine lange Zunge aus und zerrte große Portionen der Pflanze aus Abels Hand. Ein ehrfürchtiges Lächeln breitete sich auf Abels Gesicht aus, als die Ziege sich etwas zurückzog, um ihre Beute in Ruhe zu kauen. Sobald sie das Grünzeug verschlungen hatte, näherte sie sich erneut und begann schließlich, die Finger des Jungen abzuschlecken, als sie versuchte, an den Rest des Krautes zu gelangen. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Unsicherheit wandelte sich der Aufschrei des Jungen in Kichern. Als Abel sich zu Erziraphael umdrehte, zeigte er ein stolzes Lächeln, und Erziraphael spürte, wie seine eigene Stimmung sich gleich der des Jungen emporschwang. Wenn sie so weiter machten, würden die Ziegen bald Nutztiere statt Plagen sein. **** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) Angeblich gibt es ein paar Wurmarten, die sich tatsächlich in zwei Würmer regenerieren können, wenn man sie zerschneidet, aber für die meisten Arten trifft das nicht zu. Und auch wenn das Tunnelgraben der Regenwürmer zur Humusbildung beiträgt, „kacken“ sie doch keine Erde – auch wenn das vermutlich als kinderfreundliche Erklärung durchgeht.
> 
> **) Einige Bibelkommentare mutmaßen, dass ursprünglich alle Lebewesen vegan lebten und sich nur von Früchten ernährten, und dass selbst die heutigen Raubtiere erst zu Fleischfressern wurden, nachdem Adam und Eva Eden verlassen hatten.
> 
> ***) Die hebräische Version von Abels Namen könnte man mit „Rauch“ oder „Lufthauch“ in Verbindung bringen
> 
> ****) Ziegen waren nicht nur die ersten Tiere, die domestiziert wurden, sondern die heutigen Hausziegen lassen sich sogar zu den wilden Ziegen (Bezoar ibex) der Zagreb-Berge zurückverfolgen, welche in der Nähe von Mesopotamien liegen, wo Eden gelegen haben soll.


	3. Rivalen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kain und Abel werden größer. Crawley und Erziraphael schauen zu und mischen sich gelegentlich ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir leid, dass das Kapitel so kurz ist. Im allerletzten Augenblick hatte ich mich (beim englischen Original) entschlossen, das ursprüngliche Kapitel 3 zu teilen, da die beiden Teile so vollkommen unterschiedlich sind.

Kain schwang den Stock, den er fest umklammert hielt. Lachend wich Abel dem Schlag aus und fuhr mit seinen eigenen Stock herum. Das Klappern der Stöcke und das Gelächter der Jungs schallte über die Lichtung.

Da Kain sowohl größer als auch stärker als sein jüngerer Bruder war, hätte dies ein einfacher Sieg sein sollen, aber Abel war erstaunlich behände und neigte dazu, ebenso herum zu hüpfen wie seine leicht erregbaren Ziegen. Wann immer es ihm gelungen war, einem von Kains Angriffsversuchen auszuweichen, erschien ein breites Lachen auf Abels Gesicht, und manchmal mussten sie sogar ihren Kampf unterbrechen, um einen weiteren ansteckenden Lachkrampf zu bewältigen.

Auf seinem Beobachtungspunkt oben auf den Hügeln kommentierte Erziraphael: „Ich weiß nicht, Dämon. Dein 'Spiel' erscheint mir etwas aggressiv.“

„Ach was, sie lassen nur aufgestaute Energie ab. Andernfalls würden sie die ganze Nacht herumrennen, schreien und mich um den Schlaf bringen.“

Erziraphael hob eine Augenbraue. „Du bist ein Dämon. Du _brauchst_ nicht zu schlafen.“

„Das vielleicht nicht“, gab der Dämon zu. „Aber es ist so _entspannend_...“ Wie um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, streckte er genüsslich Hals und Schultern. „Abgesehen davon brauchen die Menschen ebenfalls ihren Schlaf.“

„Das stimmt.“

Erziraphael zuckte voller Mitgefühl zusammen, als einer der Jungs den anderen traf. „Mir gefiel das andere Spiel besser. Wo einer versucht, den anderen zu finden. Fast, als ob sie nach einem geliebten Menschen suchen.“

Der Dämon verzog das Gesicht. „Bäh. Das ist eine ziemlich... kitschige Art, das ganze zu betrachten. Ich dachte eher an ein Raubtier, das sich an seine Beute heranpirscht.“

~ * ~ * ~

Die Jungen setzten ihren Kampf fort, bis Kain ein besonders kräftiger Hieb auf den Kopf seines Bruders gelang und Abel vor Schmerz aufschrie.

Kain machte seiner Verärgerung Luft. „Oh, sei doch nicht so eine Memme. Ich hab dich doch kaum getroffen...“

Das führte nur dazu, dass Abel noch mehr weinte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihre Mutter auf die Lichtung stürzte. Sie nahm ihren jüngeren Sohn in die Arme, der schniefend sein Gesicht in ihrer Halskuhle barg. Dann drehte sie sich zu seinem älteren Bruder um und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Was hast du angestellt, Kain?“

Kain schaute störrisch. „Wir haben nur gespielt.“

„Gespielt? Du hast deinem Bruder weh getan!“, fauchte sie.

„Ich habe nicht so ein Theater gemacht, als er mich zuerst geschlagen hat.“

„Das ist mir egal. Du bist der Ältere und solltest dich um deinen Bruder kümmern. Und roll ja nicht mit den Augen, Kain!“

Kain setzte einen finsteren Blick auf. „Aber das ist _ungerecht_.“

„Ist es das?“ Eva schürzte die Lippen. „Du bist der ältere Bruder, Kain. Vergiss das nie!“

„Wenn ich das nur könnte“, murmelte er verdrießlich, aber zu leise, als dass sie es hätte hören können.

~ * ~ * ~

Sowohl der Dämon als auch der Engel verbrachten die prägenden Jahre in der Entwicklung der Jungs damit, um die Gunst der Menschen zu buhlen. Crawley hatte Kain unter seine Fittiche genommen, also tat Erziraphael das gleiche mit Abel. Jeder ließ seinem Schützling Führung und Unterstützung angedeihen und lehrte ihn den Lauf der Welt entsprechend seiner persönlichen Philosophie. Adam und Eva waren dankbar für die Hilfe und vertrauten ihre Söhne gern den beiden 'Schutzengeln' an. Es war Eva gewesen, die sich diesen Begriff ausgedacht hatte, und zu Erziraphaels Freude – und entgegen Crawleys Einwänden – hatte er sich durchgesetzt.

Die Menschen hatten Getreide schon vor Crawleys Einmischung gekannt, aber es war schwierig und anstrengend gewesen, genug Getreide für den Brei oder das Brot aufzutreiben, die sie so gerne aßen. Sobald jedoch Kain einmal damit begonnen hatte, eine Vielzahl von Getreidesorten zu pflanzen und zu ernten, waren sie viel leichter zugänglich geworden. Auf einmal hatte die Familie mehr, als sie essen konnten, so dass sie einen Teil für später aufbewahren konnten, wodurch Getreide auch außerhalb der Erntezeit ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihrer Mahlzeiten wurde. Kain war stolz auf seinen Beitrag zur Ernährung seiner Familie und im Laufe der Zeit verbesserte er den Prozess, indem er nur noch die vielversprechendsten Pflanzen säte, die entweder sehr viele Körner abwarfen oder besonders große. Diese Idee war Crawley nicht im Entferntesten in den Sinn gekommen, und so beobachtete er mit Erstaunen, wie sein junger Schützling ein Handwerk aus etwas entwickelte, was anfangs nichts weiter gewesen war, als ein einfacher Versuch, seine Gunst zu erringen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Abel weiter die wilden Ziegen gefüttert. Bald stellten sie ihre Aggressionen ihm gegenüber ein und irgendwann kamen sie sogar, wenn er sie rief. Als die Ziegen Junge hatte, gelang es Erziraphael – zu Abels großer Freude – seine Eltern davon zu überzeugen, sie bei sich zu behalten. Adam baute sogar ein kleines Gehege, um sie einzusperren, und Erziraphael half mit kleinen Engelswundern aus, um den Bau stabil und sicher zu gestalten. Bald kam gelegentlich ergänzend Ziegenfleisch zu den Mahlzeiten hinzu, wenn Adam mit leeren Händen von der Jagd zurückkehrte*. Außerdem begann Abel, regelmäßig die Ziege zu melken, wodurch zusätzlich Milch auf den Tisch kam.

Das wiederum brachte Crawley dazu, Kain zu ermuntern, weitere Gemüsesorten anzupflanzen. Und einmal verbrachten sie Wochen damit, mit vergorenem Getreide zu experimentieren, bis sie etwas entdeckten, das Kain 'Bier' taufte. Auch diese waren willkommene Ergänzungen zum Speiseplan der Menschen, auch wenn Erziraphael sich insgeheim fragte, mit welchen Hintergedanken Crawley die Menschen an alkoholische Getränke herangeführt haben mochte.

~ * ~ * ~

Adam und Eva war die wichtige Rolle bewusst, die die Engel bei der Verbesserung ihrer Lebensumstände gespielt hatten, und luden sie eines Tages zum Abendessen ein. Crawley, der es generell vorzog, sich von der Familie fernzuhalten, lehnte das Angebot unverzüglich ab. Erziraphael dagegen verbrachte gern Zeit mit den Menschen und es brauchte nicht viel, um ihn zu überzeugen.

Später, als er gerade dabei war, einen nächtlichen Verdauungsspaziergang zu machen, sprach der Dämon ihn an.

„Was zur Hölle sollte das, Engel?“ Der Dämon lehnte lässig an einer Palme, aber wenn er nichts gesagt hätte, hätte Erziraphael ihn leicht übersehen können. Sein dunkleres Haar und die schwarzen Flügel und Tunika bedeuteten, dass der Dämon im Dunkeln leicht mit der Umgebung verschmolz. Lediglich seine Augen funkelten in der Dunkelheit.

Erziraphael runzelte die Stirn. „Was sollte was?“

„Das.“ Er deutete auf das Zelt der Menschen, in dem jetzt alles ruhig war. „Du weißt genau, dass wir nicht zu _essen_ brauchen.“

Erziraphael zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie haben mich eingeladen. Das anzunehmen war eine Sache der Höflichkeit.“ Erwartungsgemäß reagierte der Dämon mit einem höhnischen Lachen. „Außerdem musst du das gerade sagen. Du verbringst die Hälfte deiner Zeit mit _Schlafen_.“

„Das ist was anderes.“

„Ach ja? Wie das?“ Erziraphael hob die Augenbrauen.

Der Dämon zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Ist es eben.“

„Ich mag die Gesellschaft der Menschen nun mal. Und nebenbei bemerkt war das Essen _vorzüglich_.“ Er senkte die Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern. „Ich glaube sogar, dass mir Milch besser schmeckt als Manna.“

Der Dämon prustete. „Wirklich? Ich habe mir auch nie was aus Manna gemacht.“

Erziraphael warf dem Dämon einen Blick zu. „Sag mir nicht, dass du nicht wenigstens das Bier probiert hast. Du hast es schließlich mit erfunden.“

„Ähm. Schon möglich...“ Der Dämon setzte eine finstere Miene auf. „Aber das zählt doch kaum. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Alkohol zu trinken als akzeptable dämonische Beschäftigung durchgeht.“

„Nein, tut es nicht. Das hast du dir gerade ausgedacht.“

„Wie dem auch sei, Trinken dient allein dem Genuss. Das ist was anderes als... unsere Körper mit Essen vollzustopfen.“

Erziraphael widerstand der Versuchung, mit den Augen zu rollen. Stattdessen beschloss er, das Thema zu wechseln. „Sie haben nach dir gefragt. Ich bin mir sicher, Kain würde sich freuen, wenn du ab und an etwas Zeit mit seiner Familie verbrächtest.“

„Ja, klar. Das wird nicht passieren.“

„Ich decke deine Aktivitäten, weißt du?“

„Jaja. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich sehr dankbar bin.“ Erziraphael brauchte die Reaktion des Dämons nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass er mit den Augen rollte.

Er kniff die eigenen Augen zusammen. „Das solltest du auch!“

Der Dämon zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Ich habe niemandem etwas getan, oder?“

Es war zwecklos, dieses Gespräch fortzuführen. Dafür hatten sie das ganze schon zu oft diskutiert. Erziraphael war sich nicht sicher, warum er den Menschen immer noch nicht die wahre Identität des Dämons mitgeteilt hatte. Natürlich wäre das ein schwerer Schlag für Kain, aber der Junge hatte auch jedes Recht, die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

Erziraphael war entschlossen zu beweisen, dass gutes Verhalten sich als vorteilhafter für die Menschen erweisen würde als dem Pfad des Bösen zu folgen, aber er wollte einen _fairen_ Wettstreit. Vielleicht war es hochmütig von ihm, aber Erziraphaels Meinung nach wäre den Dämon zu verraten gleichbedeutend mit Schummeln. Abgesehen davon machte er große Fortschritte dabei, Abel zum Guten zu beeinflussen. Daher konnte er sich solche Großmut vielleicht erlauben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) In der Bibel wird Adam als Bauer dargestellt. Allerdings denke ich, dass es für Adam, sobald er einmal mit Erziraphaels Schwert ausgerüstet ist, mehr Sinn ergibt, wenn er stattdessen Jäger wird. Außerdem gefällt mir die Symmetrie der ersten Menschen als Jäger (Adam) und Sammler (Eva), und dass erst die zweite Generation Ackerbau (Kain) und Viehzucht (Abel) erfand.


	4. Das Schwert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abel wird Schlächter, und der Neid zeigt seine hässliche Fratze.

Eines Tages, als Abel gerade mit seinen Ziegen von der Weide zurückgekehrt war, rief sein Vater ihm etwas zu. Abel nickte zurück und bedeutete seinem Vater, ihm zum Gehege zu folgen. Denn schließlich konnte er sich gut vorstellen, worum es ging.

Während er die Ziegen in ihr Gehege scheuchte, dachte Abel darüber nach, wie sein Handwerk sich im Laufe der Jahre entwickelt hatte. Er war Ziegenhirte geworden, als er damit begonnen hatte, die Ziegen zu füttern und zu melken. Heute war er immer noch Ziegenhirte, aber zusätzlich hatte er die Rolle ihres Schlächters übernommen.

Als er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, hatte diese Pflicht allein auf den Schultern seines Vaters geruht, der auch all die wilden Tiere getötet und gehäutet hatte, die er fing. Anfangs hatte Abel geweint und gegen das Schlachten seiner Ziegen protestiert, aber seine Eltern hatten sich mit ihm hingesetzt und ihm erklärt, weshalb sie das Fleisch benötigten. Und mit der Zeit hatte Abel schließlich das Töten als natürlichen Teil des Lebens akzeptiert.

Vor einigen Jahren dann hatte Abel beschlossen, dass _er_ derjenige sein sollte, der die Ziegen tötete, da er allein für sie verantwortlich war. Als er ihm diesen Entschluss mitgeteilt hatte, hatte sein Vater erfreut und überrascht reagiert und hatte ohne Weiteres eingewilligt, ihm die nötigen Fertigkeiten beizubringen. Zu Beginn war es alles andere als leicht gewesen. Natürlich hatte er zuvor seinem Vater dabei zugeschaut, wie er verschiedene Tiere erlegte, aber selbst eine seiner Ziegen zu töten, war doch etwas anderes gewesen. Als er das erste Mal einer Ziege die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte, hatte er dabei geweint. Auch heute noch fühlte er sich manchmal, als würde er ihr Vertrauen missbrauchen. Aber er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und er war entschlossen, sie auch zu Ende zu bringen.

Sobald Abel die Grundfertigkeiten beherrschte, hatte sein Vater zu seiner Überraschung darauf bestanden, dass er von nun an das Flammenschwert benutzte, welches auch nur anzufassen zuvor sowohl für Abel als auch für Kain streng tabu gewesen war. Außerdem hatte sein Vater es von da an Abel überlassen, nicht nur die Ziegen zu schlachten, sondern auch zu entscheiden, wann es an der Zeit war, dies zu tun, und welches Tier am besten geeignet war.

Abel war entschlossen, das Vertrauen seines Vaters nie zu enttäuschen und war jederzeit darauf bedacht, die Klinge mit äußerster Vorsicht zu behandeln. Als sein Bruder ihn gebeten hatte, auch einmal für kurze Zeit das Schwert zu halten, war er hart geblieben und hatte Nein gesagt. Schließlich hatte ihr Vater Kain noch keine Erlaubnis dazu erteilt.

Als sein Vater sich jetzt näherte, rechnete Abel damit, dass er ihn bitten würde, eines seiner Tiere zu schlachten. Immerhin waren er und seine Herde für ein paar Wochen weg gewesen, um am Fluss zu weiden. Doch wieder einmal überraschte sein Vater ihn.

„Willkommen zurück, Abel! Deine Mutter und ich haben dich sehr vermisst.“

_Kain_ erwähnte er nicht, bemerkte Abel. Sein Bruder und er standen sich längst nicht mehr so nahe wie sie es einmal gewesen waren, und anders als ihre Mutter, die beim Abschied feuchte Augen gehabt hatte, schien Kain fast froh gewesen zu sein, ihn weggehen zu sehen.

„Danke, Vater. Ich bin auch froh, wieder hier zu sein.“

„Während du weg warst, habe ich viel Zeit damit verbracht nachzudenken. Darüber nachzudenken, was aus euch Jungen und eurer Mutter werden würde, falls mir etwas zustoßen sollte.“ Sein Vater klopfte geistesabwesend auf die Schwertscheide an seinem Gürtel.

Abel blinzelte. „Was meinst du, Vater?“ Was sollte _irgendjemanden_ von ihnen zustoßen? Kain und er wurden älter und hatten unterschiedliche Berufe ergriffen, aber abgesehen davon hatte sich ihr Familienleben nicht grundlegend verändert.

„Der Allmächtige hat mir gesagt, dass wir eines Tages alle zu Staub werden würden, aus dem wir geschaffen wurden.“

Abel hörte mit gerunzelter Stirn zu, aber er wagte es nicht, mit Fragen zu unterbrechen.

„Und wenn dieser Tag kommt, möchte ich, dass _du_ mein Schwert bekommst.“ Dramatisch zog sein Vater das Schwert aus der Scheide, woraufhin es pflichtgemäß in Flammen aufging.

Abels Augen weiteten sich. „Ich?“

Sein Vater lächelte. „Wer sonst? Ich habe gesehen, wie du mit diesem Schwert umgehst. Du hast dein Talent mehr als genug bewiesen.“ Er nickte nachdrücklich. „Du _verdienst_, es zu bekommen.“

Abel furchte die Stirn. „Aber was ist mit Kain?“

„Dein Bruder hat nie auch nur ein Schwert _gehalten_“, erklärte sein Vater wegwerfend. „Und anders als Kain könntest du eine Waffe brauchen, um deine Herde vor Raubtieren zu beschützen, sowie ein Werkzeug, um die Tiere zu schlachten, die uns ernähren. Außerdem war es _dein_ Schutzengel, der uns das Schwert überhaupt erst geschenkt hat. Daher ist es nur angemessen, dass du es haben solltest.“

„Wow... Ich danke dir, Vater!“ Abel lächelte stolz. Kain würde bestimmt neidisch sein.

~ * ~ * ~

Ein ungewohntes Verlangen hatte sich in Kains Brust ausgebreitet.

Er war nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass das Schwert seines Vaters eines Tages auf einen seiner Söhne übergehen würde. Kain war immer davon fasziniert gewesen, wie die Flammen auf der Klinge tanzten, wenn sein Vater sein Schwert schwang. Daher war hatte es ihn natürlich verärgert, dass sein jüngerer Bruder es anfassen durfte, bevor es ihm erlaubt war. Andererseits hatte er verstanden, warum Abel ein Schwert gebrauchen konnte und er nicht. Deshalb hatte er sich auch nicht beschwert, aber in seinem Innersten hatte die Unterscheidung geschmerzt.

All das hatte sich geändert, als Abel ihn – auf recht selbstzufriedene Weise – darüber informiert hatte, dass ihr Vater _ihm_ das Schwert versprochen hatte. Jetzt wollte Kain zumindest die Erlaubnis, es ebenfalls zu benutzen. Das war doch bestimmt nicht zu viel verlangt und außerdem war es nur gerecht. Daher suchte er bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit seinen Vater auf, um das Thema erneut anzusprechen.

„Also gut, vielleicht _brauche_ ich es nicht“, gab er zu. „Aber ich _möchte_ es. Ich _verdiene_ es. Ich bin schließlich der Älteste.“

“Kain…” warnte sein Vater.

„Jeden Tag leiste ich Knochenarbeit auf dem Feld. Alles, was Abels jemals tut, ist irgendwelche Tiere zu streicheln. Wenn überhaupt, sollte _ich_ belohnt werden, nicht er.

Sein Vater runzelte die Stirn. „Dein Bruder tut so viel mehr als das, Kain. Ohne Abel hätten wir erheblich weniger Fleisch auf dem Speiseplan.“

„Du hast _zwei_ Söhne!“, führte Kain aus. „Warum darf Abel dein Schwert bekommen, und ich bekomme überhaupt nichts?“

„Du wirst die Erde erben.“ Es war zum Verzweifeln, wie ruhig sein Vater blieb.

„Na und?! Das wird Abel auch. Das werden alle. Ich. Will. Dieses. _Schwert_.“ Bei jedem Wort schwang er drohend die Faust.

„Du brauchst es nicht“, machte sein Vater unmissverständlich klar. „Abel dagegen schon.“

„Dann gib mir etwas anderes. Etwas, das genauso wertvoll ist!“

Seufzend drehte sich sein Vater zum Zelt. „Was haben wir bei dir nur falsch gemacht, Kain? Warum kannst du nicht so anspruchslos sein wie dein Bruder?“

„Lass es mich wenigstens _halten_“, rief Kain ihm nach, aber sein Vater blickte ihn nur kurz an, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und duckte sich ins Zelt, womit er deutlich signalisierte, dass für ihn das Gespräch beendet war.

~ * ~ * ~

„Ist es _falsch_, deswegen wütend zu sein?“

Kain war gerade damit fertig geworden, Crawley, an den er sich um Rat gewendet hatte, von den Vorkommnissen zu berichten. Sein Schutzengel schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Es gibt keine falschen Gefühle, Kain. Lass dir das von niemandem einreden.“

„Heißt das, du denkst auch, dass es ungerecht ist?“

„Das ist es“, zischte Crawley durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Natürlich ist es das.“

Ein Teil des Drucks auf Kains Brust ließ nach und er atmete erleichtert aus. Es fühlte sich gut an, dass zur Abwechslung mal jemand auf _seiner_ Seite stand. „Was denkst du, sollte ich tun?“

„Du musst dich natürlich zur Wehr setzen. Um das kämpfen, was rechtmäßig dir gehört.* Du musst deinem Vater die Stirn bieten und ihn überzeugen.“

Kain biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, das habe ich schon versucht. Er sagt immer nur 'Nein'.“

„Nun ja... Du hast ja noch ein paar Jahre, um ihn umzustimmen.“

„Aber was ist, wenn ich _doch_ mal das Schwert brauche?“, beharrte Kain.

Crawley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du könntest es dir auch einfach nehmen, ganz egal, was deine Eltern sagen.“

„Du meinst...“ Kain senkte die Stimme. „Es _stehlen_?“

Sein Schutzengel verzog das Gesicht. „Stehlen ist so ein hässliches Wort. Warum nennst du es nicht lieber _Ausleihen_?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) Kain und Abel waren die allerersten Kinder. Daher gab es das Erstgeburtsrecht im Prinzip noch nicht. Ich schätze mal, Crawley hat es gerade erfunden.


	5. Das Opfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kain beschließt, eine Opfergabe zu bringen, und bittet Crawley um Rat. Doch es läuft nicht wie geplant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 5 basiert auf Genesis 4:3-7.

Crawley wiegte sich unruhig hin und her. Wieder einmal blickte Kain ihn erwartungsvoll an. Wann war er zu einer Vertrauensfigur des Jungen geworden? Er schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Was brauchst du, Kain?“

Kain atmete tief ein. „Ich würde gern ein Opfer darbringen, um die Gunst des Allmächtigen wiederzuerlangen.“ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Das sollte doch helfen. Oder?“

Crawley verspürte eine Aufwallung von Panik. Ein Opfer für den Allmächtigen? Dafür war er wohl kaum der richtige Ansprechpartner. Laut sagte er jedoch mit eingeübtem Selbstvertrauen, „Klar. Kann gewiss nicht schaden.“

„Großartig! Was muss ich tun?“ Die Augen des Jungen leuchteten mit unangebrachtem Vertrauen.

Crawley zuckte zusammen. „Ähm. Scheiße, Kain, das- ich fürchte, das weiß ich nicht...“

Beim Anblick von Kains enttäuschtem Gesichtsausdruck dachte er schnell nach. Der _Engel_ könnte mehr wissen. Crawley gefiel der Gedanke nicht, jemanden um einen Gefallen zu bitten, aber alternativ müsste er Kain sagen, dass er stattdessen den Engel fragen sollte, und dann könnte er genauso gut gleich zugeben, dass er in gewisser Weise weniger engelhaft war.

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich werde mal schauen, ob ich eine Antwort von, ähm, höheren Mächten bekommen kann. Ich kann allerdings nichts versprechen.“

Der Junge nickte feierlich. „Danke, Crawley!“

Und so kam es, dass Crawley auf der Suche nach dem Engel über die Ebene streifte. Sein sechster Sinn sagte ihm, dass der Engel irgendwo in der Nähe sein musste, aber er konnte ihn nicht orten. Stattdessen sah er sich zu der erniedrigenden Alternative des Rufens gezwungen, wobei er sich nicht nur entschieden dumm vorkam, sondern außerdem höllisch hoffte, dass die Hölle gerade nicht aufpasste.

„Engel? Oh, komm schon, Engel! Ich weiß, dass du hier irgendwo steckst.“

~ * ~ * ~

„Engel! Verdammt nochmal, wo steckst du?“

Erziraphael fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen. Er brauchte sich nicht von einem niedrigen Dämon herumkommandieren zu lassen, aber die Rufe wurden immer verzweifelter. Schließlich gab er seiner Neugier nach und materialisierte sich direkt vor dem Dämon, der unerklärlich erleichtert schien, ihn zu sehen. „Was ist denn los, Dämon?“

Der Dämon grinste entwaffnend. „Ähm, wie würdest du es anstellen, dem Allmächtigen ein Opfer darzubringen?“

_Was?! _Erziraphael fühlte, wie seine Kinnlade herunterklappte. „Was hast du vor?“, fragte er misstrauisch.

Der Dämon breitete seine Hände aus. „Nicht ich, ehrlich. Es geht um _Kain_ – er hat sich entschlossen, ein Opfer zu bringen, um, äh, 'die Gunst des Allmächtigen wiederzuerlangen'.“ Er grinste schief. „Leider bin ich in der Hinsicht keine große Hilfe. Aber zum Glück kenne ich jemanden, der vielleicht helfen könnte.“

„Tust- Tust du?“ Dieses Gespräch verlief ganz und gar nicht so, wie Erziraphael es mittlerweile erwartete.

Der Dämon rollte mit den Augen. „Ich spreche von _dir_, Engel.“

_Oh. Ja, natürlich. _ Erziraphael runzelte die Stirn. „Bist du _sicher_, dass das dämonisches Verhalten ist?“

„Nein, überhaupt nicht.“ Der Dämon verzog das Gesicht und schloss kurz die Augen. „Aber ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, dass es gegen die Regeln _verstößt_. Immerhin steht der Allmächtige in der Hierarchie über uns allen.“

„Aber _warum_ -?“ Erziraphael war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er eigentlich fragen wollte. _Warum tust du das? Warum bedeutet dir der Junge so viel? _„Was springt für dich dabei heraus?“

Seufzend zauste der Dämon sich die Haare. „Ist das nicht egal?“, fragte er mit müder Stimme. „Der Junge hat mich um Hilfe gebeten. Willst _du_ ihm das verwehren?“

Erziraphael schüttelte stumm den Kopf. _Nein._ Nein, das wollte er nicht.

„Also?“, deutete der Dämon an. „Was nun dieses Opfer angeht...“

Erziraphael atmete tief ein, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. _Ein Opfer_, dachte er. _Ein Opfer für den Allmächtigen._ Als er langsam seinen Atem entließ, erschien die Antwort auf wundersame Weise in seinem Kopf. Sie verankerte sich in seinem Gehirn, als wäre sie schon immer da gewesen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah ihn der Dämon mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit an.

„Nun ja, zunächst einmal braucht ihr einen _Altar_...“ Seine Stimme holperte in seinem Versuch, die Information so genau wie möglich zu übermitteln.

„Was ist ein 'Altar'?“

Erziraphael konzentrierte sich noch einmal kurz. „Eine Art saubere Steinplatte.“

Der Dämon nickte. „Haben wir. Solche nehmen sie zum Backen.“

„Jedenfalls platziert ihr das Opfer auf dem Altar und verbrennt es. Also, das Opfer, nicht den Altar.“ Er gluckste nervös.

„Verbrennen? Mit _Feuer_?“ Der Dämon legte den Kopf schief. „Ich dachte, das wäre _unser_ Herrschaftsgebiet.“

Erziraphael lächelte. „Nicht unbedingt. Flammenschwert, weißt du noch?“

Die Lippen des Dämons zuckten. „Ach ja. Was ist mit dem Opfer selbst?“

Ein weiterer Moment angestrengter Konzentration. „Eine gute Opfergabe sollte etwas Wertvolles sein“, rezitierte Erziraphael. „Es muss schließlich ein Opfer darstellen. Essen könnte funktionieren, aber am besten wäre es etwas, woran der Junge schwer gearbeitet hat.“

Der Dämon runzelte die Stirn. „Wie wäre es mit Getreide von unserem Feld? Da ist viel Arbeit rein geflossen.“

Erziraphael nickte anerkennend. „Für _Kain_ passt das. Wenn es stattdessen _Abel_ wäre, hätte er vermutlich eine seiner neugeborenen Ziegen töten müssen.“  * 

„Gut. Das war... erstaunlich hilfreich.“ Der Dämon schluckte. „Äh, danke, Engel... denke ich.“

Spontan streckte Erziraphael seine Hand aus. „Erziraphael.“

Der Dämon starrte ihn an. „Was?“

„Ich habe einen Namen, weißt du?“ Er lächelte und wackelte übertrieben mit der Hand. „_Erziraphael_.“

Der Dämon fuhr zurück. „Wir sind schwerlich befreundet, Engel!“, fauchte er.

„Was?! Natürlich nicht!“, stotterte Erziraphael und zog eilig seine Hand zurück. _Ein Engel und ein Dämon, befreundet... Was für ein lächerlicher Gedanke!_ Hastig ruderte er zurück. „Äh, trotzdem viel Glück. Mit der, ähm, Opfergabe.“

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Der Dämon war schon verschwunden.

~ * ~ * ~

Unter Crawleys Anleitung schleppte Kain eine Steinplatte auf ihr kleines Feld, auf der er anschließend eine Schüssel mit frisch geerntetem Roggen platzierte. Doch gerade als er das Zunderholz anzünden wollte, brachte ein plötzlicher Windstoß seine Fackel zum Erlöschen. Instinktiv zuckte er zusammen. War dies eine Art schlechtes Omen?

Als er Crawley einen Blick zuwarf, seufzte der Engel auf. „Ich kann dir mit, äh, göttlichem Feuer aushelfen.“

Crawley rieb seine Finger zusammen und eine kleine Flamme erschien in seiner Handfläche. Kains Augen weiteten sich. Heutzutage bekam er nicht oft Wunder zu sehen und dies war ein besonders beeindruckendes. Bewundernd beobachtete er, wie Crawley seine Finger schnipste, woraufhin die Flamme gehorsam auf den Altar übersprang, wo sie sich auf das trockene Holz ausbreitete.

Kain lächelte. Soweit lief alles gut. „Was mache ich jetzt?“

Sein Schutzengel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze, jetzt betest du, oder so was.“

Kain ließ sich pflichtbewusst auf die Knie fallen und faltete die Hände, wie sie es oft taten, wenn sie um die Segnung ihres Essens baten. „Bitte, Herr, nimm meine Opfergabe an“, murmelte er. „Alles, was ich im Gegenzug verlange, ist, wieder meinen rechtmäßigen Platz in der Wertschätzung meiner Eltern einzunehmen...“

Das Feuer begann, an den angebotenen Körnern zu nagen, und noch immer gab es keine Antwort von oben. Kain konnte nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob er eine erwarten sollte, oder wie er sonst wissen sollte, ob das hier funktionierte. Er warf Crawley einen kurzen Blick zu, entschied sich aber dann, sich auf sein Gebet zu konzentrieren.

~ * ~ * ~

„Was machst du da?“ _Abel._ Kain rollte mit den Augen. Es war typisch für seinen nervigen kleinen Bruder, sich in etwas einzumischen, das ihn nichts anging.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, aber alles, was mittlerweile von seinem Opfer übrig war, war ein kleiner Haufen Asche. Seine Augen tränten vom Rauch und der Geruch verbrannten Getreides füllte seine Nase. Ächzend erhob er sich, wobei er den Staub von seiner Tunika klopfte. „Ich habe dem Allmächtigen ein Opfer dargebracht.“

Abel schaute fasziniert. „Oh. Wieso?“

Kain zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schien mir eine gute Idee zu sein.“ Er kaute auf den Lippen. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es funktioniert hat.“

„Darf _ich_ es mal probieren?“

Kain sah sich Rat suchend nach Crawley um, aber sein Schutzengel war verschwunden. Crawley war entweder weggegangen oder er hatte sich in den Hintergrund zurückgezogen; der Engel neigte dazu, dies zu tun, sobald andere Mitglieder von Kains Familie in der Nähe waren. Kain schnaufte verärgert. „Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass es nicht funktioniert hat.“

„Ich will es trotzdem versuchen.“

Kain seufzte. „Na gut, wenn du darauf bestehst... Alles, was du machen musst, ist deine Opfergabe auf dem Altar da zu verbrennen.“ Er deutete mit dem Finger.

Sein Bruder legte den Kopf schief. „Was hast du geopfert?“

Kain feixte. „Getreide. Aber Crawley sagte, wenn du es versuchen würdest, müsstest du eine junge Ziege töten.“

Abels Augen wurden groß und rund. „Willst du mich veralbern?“

„Nein. Ganz ehrlich, das hat er gesagt.“

Abel runzelte die Stirn. „Erziraphael sagt, ich sollte Crawley nicht vertrauen.“

Kain zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Er ist schon in Ordnung. Außerdem _dürfen_ Engel nicht lügen.“

„Ich dachte, du sagtest, es hätte nicht _funktioniert_“, hob sein Bruder unschuldig hervor.

Kain zuckte zusammen. Der Vorwurf schmerzte gerade, weil er wahr war. „Er hat es _versucht_, okay? Es ist nicht seine Schuld, wenn der Allmächtige nicht zuhört!“

Abel keuchte auf. „Das ist Gotteslästerung!“

„Nein, ist es nicht! Es kann gar keine Gotteslästerung sein, wenn es wahr ist.“

„Das sage ich unseren Eltern.“ Kain verspürte das plötzliche Verlangen, seinen Bruder zu erwürgen. „Und dann frage ich Erziraphael, und wenn er sagt, dass es okay ist, probiere ich es auch.“

Kain stöhnte auf. Er hätte Abel nie hiervon erzählen sollen. „Wozu die Mühe? Es wird nicht funktionieren und du würdest nur gutes Fleisch verschwenden. Frag Vater, wenn du mir nicht glaubst.“

Manchmal konnte Abel so halsstarrig sein wie eine seiner Ziegen. „Ich werde es probieren“, wiederholte er.

Kain versuchte sich einzureden, dass sein kleiner Bruder machen konnte, was er wollte, und das er nicht im Entferntesten daran interessiert war, wie es ausging. Aber ein sehr viel größerer Teil von ihm _musste_ Abels Versuch genauso kläglich scheitern sehen wie seinen eigenen. Dennoch war er etwas überrascht, als Abel tatsächlich mit einem fast neugeborenen, schwach meckernden Zicklein unter dem einen Arm und dem Schwert ihres Vaters in der anderen Hand zurückkehrte. Knapp hinter ihm folgte Erziraphael, der fast so aufgeregt aussah wie Abel selbst.

Kain sah aufmerksam zu, wie sein Bruder seine eigenen Vorbereitungsschritte wiederholte. Soweit er das beurteilen konnte, hatte er exakt das gleiche gemacht. Der offensichtliche Unterschied war, dass Abel statt der Schüssel Getreide ein lebendiges, atmendes Tier auf den Altar legte. Abel senkte kurz den Kopf und murmelte etwas, ob ein Gebet oder eine Entschuldigung an das Tier, konnte Kain nicht hören. Kain beobachtete fasziniert, wie Abel dem Zicklein fachmännisch die Kehle durchschnitt, dessen Blut seine Tunika besudelte. Er hatte nie das Bild seines sanften, zimperlichen Bruders mit dessen Rolle als Schlächter in Einklang bringen können.

Schlussendlich, nach einem weiteren Blick auf Erziraphael, stieß Abel das Flammenschwert in den Stapel Holz, der das tote Tier umgab, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Flammen an dessen Körper knabberten. Bald erfüllte der Gestank von verbranntem Haar und der verlockende Geruch gebratenen Fleisches die Luft. Sonst passierte allerdings nichts, und Kain tat einen Seufzer der Erleichterung. Der Engel schien nicht besorgt zu sein, also war das vielleicht normal und sein eigenes Opfer hatte doch funktioniert.

Er hörte das Geräusch, bevor er es bewusst wahrnahm: eine Art hohes Summen, das aus der Luft selbst zu kommen schien. Als er sich verwirrt umschaute, brach die Sonne durch den wolkigen Himmel und ein einziger Sonnenstrahl langte hinunter, um Abels gesenkten Kopf zu streicheln. Für einen Augenblick war seine gesamte Gestalt von gleißendem Licht umhüllt und goldene Funken tanzten um seinen Kopf.

Als Kain blinzelte und seine Augen wieder öffnete, war der Himmel so verhangen wie zuvor, das himmlische Summen war verstummt, und er mochte sich das ganze ebenso gut ausgedacht haben. Doch ein Blick auf den Altar offenbarte, dass Abels Opfergabe verschwunden war. Nur eine dünne Rauchfahne und ein paar Tropfen Blut am Ansatz des Altars bestätigten die Existenz des Zickleins. Abel sah mit verklärtem Blick himmelwärts und der Engel hatte ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Schock wich dem Gefühl des Verrats. Kain spürte, wie seine Gesichtszüge sich zu einer Fratze der Wut verzogen. Verräterische Tränen kribbelten in seinen Augenwinkeln. _Warum?_ Das war so ungerecht!

Nach einem langen Augenblick, in dem niemand etwas sagte, sprang Abel schließlich auf. „Das erzähle ich Mutter und Vater“, verkündete er fröhlich und hüpfte in Richtung der Zelte davon. Winzige Lichtpunkte tanzten auf seiner Spur, ehe auch sie verblassten. Der Engel folgte ihm in gesetzteren Tempo.

~ * ~ * ~

Crawley, seine dunklen Schuppen nahezu unsichtbar vor dem Hintergrund des Bodens, hatte Kains Scheitern und Abels anschließenden Erfolg mit wachsendem Unbehagen beobachtet. Er konnte nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, weshalb es schief gelaufen war. Theoretisch hätte der Engel ihn – und damit Kain – hereingelegt haben, aber irgendwie passte das nicht. Und nicht nur, weil Engel in der Regel nicht logen – wahrscheinlich gab es Ausnahmen, nach denen es nicht nur erlaubt, sondern sogar geboten war, Dämonen anzulügen – sondern weil dieser spezielle Engel so ernsthaft interessiert gewirkt hatte, als Crawley das Thema angesprochen hatte. Er hatte sogar angeboten, die Hand eines Dämons zu schütteln, in Satans Namen, und _das_ war sicherlich kein erwünschtes Verhalten. Das ließ den Jungen übrig. Oder ihn. Oder beide, da er so eine große Rolle bei Kains Erziehung gespielt hatte. Frustriert zeigte Crawley seine Fangzähne und zischte.

Sollte er da raus gehen und den Jungen trösten? Crawley hatte keinerlei Ahnung, wie man das anstellte. Wenn die Menschen so was taten, beinhaltete das meistens _Umarmungen_. Der bloße Gedanke daran ließ einen üblen Geschmack in ihm aufsteigen.

Kain hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit soweit aufgerappelt, einen zweiten Versuch zu unternehmen. Dieses Mal leerte er einen ganzen Topf Getreide – der vermutlich dafür gedacht gewesen war, die Familie im Winter zu ernähren – direkt auf das Flammenschwert, das Abel zurückgelassen hatte. Aber anstatt sich vor dem Altar niederzuwerfen, wie er es zuvor getan hatte, lief er jetzt in wütenden Kreisen vor ihm auf und ab. Als die Rauchsäule himmelwärts zwirbelte und die Wolken immer noch stur zusammenpfropften, hielt er inne und ballte die Fäuste, während er nach oben sah. _Tu es nicht_, dachte Crawley und schloss die Augen. Der Wind hatte an Stärke zugenommen, verwirbelte den Rauch in absonderliche Muster und ließ brennende Körner durch die Luft tanzen.

„Was muss ich tun, damit du mir zuhörst?!“, rief der Junge in den aufziehenden Sturm. „Wieso akzeptierst du Abels Opfer, aber nicht meines?“

Und endlich kam eine Antwort. Sowohl der Junge als auch die Schlange wichen zurück, als eine Stimme aus dem um sie herum wirbelndem Rauch dröhnte: „Warum bist du so wütend, Kain? Was macht dich so traurig?“

Der Junge, eingehüllt in einen Mantel der Wut, wagte es, zurückzurufen. „Was denkst _du_ denn?! Meine Eltern, mein Bruder, _du_ respektierst mich nicht.“

Crawley kniff die Augen zusammen und rollte sich zu einem schützenden Ball zusammen. Hatte _er_ den Jungen so erzogen?

Die Stimme schallte voller Macht. „Solange du tust, was richtig ist, wirst du akzeptiert werden. Doch die Sünde selbst kriecht an deiner Seite und füllt deine Ohren mit Gier und Selbstsucht. Sie will dich kontrollieren, doch du musst sie bezwingen.“ ** 

_Einen Augenblick mal!_ Bevor er auch nur Zeit hatte, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass das eine schreckliche Idee war, hatte Crawley sich bereits entrollt und in seine menschliche Gestalt verwandelt. Er schirmte seine Augen gegen das Stechen der brennenden Asche und erhob das Wort. „Würdest Du wirklich den Jungen für _meine_ Verfehlungen bestrafen, Herr?“

Obwohl es sich bei einer körperlosen Stimme nur schwer erkennen ließ, hatte Crawley den Eindruck, dass ihre gewaltige Macht nun auf ihn gerichtet war. „Du magst vorgeben, ein _Engel_ zu sein, Crawley, aber du bist _gefallen_. Ich habe es nicht vergessen.“

Crawley hörte Kain keuchen. _Scheiße..._

Der Sturm legte sich so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war. Glimmende Asche und brennende Körner rieselten langsam herab und entzündeten kleine Flammennester überall auf dem Feld, die jedoch verglimmen würden, bevor sie irgendwelchen Schaden anrichten konnten.

Crawley drehte sich zu Kain um. „Schau, ich wollte nur helfen.“

Kain starrte ihn an. Sein ganzes Gesicht war eine einzige Maske aus Ekel und Verrat. „Helfen? Du hast mich _angelogen_. Du bist ein _gefallener_ Engel, nicht wahr? Deshalb sind deine Flügel schwarz verbrannt!“

Crawley schluckte schwer. Vermutlich verdiente er Kains Ärger, der überdies schon lange fällig war. „Genau genommen heißt es 'Dämon'.“ Sein Mund zuckte in ein halbes Grinsen.

Kains Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut. „Das ist alles deine Schuld, _Dämon_!“

_Was?! _„Ich habe dir alles beigebracht, was du weißt, du undankbarer Wurm!“ Crawley musste sich zusammenreißen, um gegenüber dem menschlichen Jungen nicht auszurasten. „Das Getreide, die Feldarbeit... das ist doch nicht Nichts.“

„Meine Eltern hassen mich, mein Bruder hasst mich, mein _Gott_ hasst mich...“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich _hassen_...“, widersprach Crawley matt.

„... alles deinetwegen!“

Crawley erhob beschwichtigend die Hände, als er sich vorsichtig dem Jungen näherte. „Verdammt, Kain, beruhige dich! Tue... Tu bloß nichts, was du später bereuen würdest.“ Er versuchte sich an einem beruhigenden Lächeln.

„Ich hab die Nase voll davon, dir zuzuhören, Dämon!“, knurrte der Junge. „Verpiss dich!“ Und damit schoss er in Richtung der Hügel davon.

Crawley stieß einen langen Atemzug aus. Seufzend ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. _Scheiße._ Diesmal hatte er wirklich Mist gebaut.

~ * ~ * ~

Einige Zeit später rüttelte ihn eine vertraute Stimme aus seinem Anfall von Selbstmitleid. „Geht es dir gut?“

In einer einzigen anmutigen Bewegung sprang Crawley auf die Füße und wirbelte herum. „Was zu Hölle, Engel?! Bist du gekommen, um dich zu ergötzen? Spionierst du mir nach?“

„Natürlich nicht!“ Der Engel klang verletzt.

„Wie würdest du es dann nennen?“, fauchte Crawley. „'Ein Auge auf mich haben'?“

Der Engel drückte steif den Rücken durch. „Ich wollte nur schauen, wie es mit der Opfergabe lief.“ Er warf einen Blick auf das Feld, das immer noch mit glühender Asche überseht war. „Ähm, was ist denn hier passiert?“

„Oh, wunderbar“, höhnte Crawley. „Alles lief wie geschmiert.“

„Oh, wirklich?“ Der Engel besaß die Frechheit, erfreut zu klingen. „Das ist wundervoll! Abel hat es auch probiert und -“

„Nein!“

Sein grimmiges Knurren ließ den Engel einen Schritt zurückweichen. Dann runzelte der Engel die Stirn und sein verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck ließ Crawley ahnen, dass sein Sarkasmus möglicherweise verfehlt gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte der Engel _tatsächlich_ keine Ahnung, was geschehen war.

Seufzend rieb Crawley sich das Gesicht. „Es war eine einzige komplette Katastrophe.“

„Oh.“ Der Engel stutzte. „Aber- Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, das zu hören.“

„Anscheinend ist alles meine Schuld.“

„Was?“

„Alles“, zischte Crawley erbittert.

„Nun ja, _technisch_ gesehen...“, setzte der Engel an.

„Bloß nicht! _Wage_ es ja nicht, das zu sagen!“

Wie durch ein Wunder hielt der Engel tatsächlich den Mund. Er warf Crawley aber weiter besorgte Blicke zu, und nach einer Weile griff Crawley das Gespräch wieder auf. „Es wird dich vermutlich freuen zu hören, dass der Junge mir abgeschworen hat.“ Dies laut auszusprechen machte es irgendwie schlimmer.

Nach einer feinfühligen Pause meinte der Engel mit überraschender Sanftmut: „Nun ja... vielleicht ist es das Beste.“

Crawley verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

Der Engel rang die Hände. „Du siehst das naturgemäß anders, aber du _bist_ nun mal ein Dämon...“

„Das meinte ich nicht. Es ist nur...“ Er rieb sich erneut die Stirn. „Es ist noch nicht vorbei.“

„Was meinst du?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Etwas wird passieren. Ich kann nicht sagen, was, aber ich habe so ein ungutes Gefühl.“

Der Engel schluckte hörbar. „Heißt 'ungut' _böse_?“

Crawley zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich-“

„Du weißt es nicht.“

Er seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) Der Abschnitt über „Kain und Abel“ ist die erste Stelle in der Bibel, in der Opfergaben an den christlichen Gott erwähnt werden. Interessanterweise ist das Ziel des „Feueropfers“ (geopferte Tiere), für seine Sünden zu büßen, das „Getreideopfer“ wird dagegen mit einfacher Anbetung in Verbindung gebracht.
> 
> **) Ich habe mir hier einige Freiheiten mit dem Dialog genommen. Im Original spricht Gott davon, dass die Sünde „an Kains Zelt kauert“, aber ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, „kauern“ hier durch „kriechen“ zu übersetzen. Meiner Meinung nach funktioniert das trotzdem noch.


	6. Das Blutvergießen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Character stirbt und drei stellen sich dem Urteil des Allmächtigen.  
**Offensichtliche Warnung: Tod eines Charakters!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 6 basiert auf Genesis 4:8-15.

Abel wurde vom Geräusch seiner Ziegen geweckt, die unruhig meckerten. Ein paar Augenblicke lang hörte er einfach nur zu und versuchte die Ursache ihrer Aufregung einzuschätzen. Es klang nicht so, als wären sie verletzt, oder hungrig, oder krank. Aber sie klangen definitiv nervös. Also schlich vielleicht eine Art Raubtier um ihr Gehege? Wilde Tiere verirrten sich nur selten hierher – dafür sorgten die Engel – aber vielleicht war ein streunender Löwe auf ihre Witterung gestoßen.

Er blinzelte den Schlaf aus seinen Augen, richtete sich auf und spähte durch die Zeltöffnung. Es war noch Nacht, aber das war natürlich egal. Es waren seine Ziegen; daher war es seine Aufgabe, nach ihnen zu schauen. Seufzend zog er seine Tunika über und trat nach draußen.

Einen Augenblick lang überlegte er, ob er das Flammenschwert aus dem Zelt seiner Eltern holen sollte. Immerhin hatte sein Vater ihm seine Benutzung erlaubt, wann immer er es benötigte, und falls es wirklich ein Löwe war, könnte er eine Waffe gut gebrauchen. Andererseits schien es nicht richtig, mitten in der Nacht das Zelt seiner Eltern zu betreten, und außerdem hatte er ja einen Schutzengel, der vermutlich irgendwo in der Nähe war.

Heute war es ungewöhnlich finster. Eine dichte Wolkendecke hielt selbst den Mond und die Sterne davon ab, ihr schwaches Licht auf die Erde zu werfen. Aber er hätte den vertrauten Pfad zum Ziegengehege im Schlaf gefunden, und heute insbesondere brauchte er lediglich dem Lärm zu folgen.

Als er sich dem Gehege näherte, bemerkte er ein zweites Meckern aus anderer Richtung, das sich langsam entfernte. Verwirrt hielt er einen Augenblick inne. Dem Geräusch zufolge handelte es sich um eines der jungen Zicklein, die für gewöhnlich in der Nähe ihrer Mutter blieben. Hatte ein Raubtier sich eins seiner Zicklein geschnappt und zerrte es jetzt gerade davon?

Abel raffte seine Tunika und rannte dem Geräusch hinterher. „Halt!“

In diesem Augenblick verschob sich eine Wolke und im plötzlichen Mondlicht erkannte Abel den Umriss seines Bruders. „Kain!“, keuchte er. „Was tust du denn hier?“

„Das geht dich gar nichts an“, fauchte Kain. „Geh wieder ins Bett, Abel!“*

Das Zicklein, das Kain fest in seinen Armen hielt, gab ein klagendes Meckern von sich.

Abel schob sein Kinn vor. „Was machst du mit meiner Ziege? Gib sie zurück, du Dieb!“

Kain drehte sich um und rannte davon, wobei er das zappelnde Zicklein eng an seine Brust gedrückt hielt. Abel biss die Zähne zusammen und lief hinterher. Doch erst, als Kain den kleinen Altar erreichte, der immer noch mitten auf dem Feld stand, wurde Abel klar, was sein Bruder vorhatte.

„Nein!“, heulte er auf. „Das kannst du nicht machen! Das ist _meine_ Ziege.“

Kain griff nach etwas an seinem Gürtel, das Abel mit einiger Verspätung als das Schwert ihres Vaters erkannte. Glücklicherweise verfing sich der Griff an Kains Gürtel, so dass Abel seinen Bruder erreichte, bevor dieser die Waffe ziehen konnte.

„Lass das, Kain!“, zischte er und zerrte an dem Zicklein, welches verzweifelt um sich trat und lauter meckerte als je zuvor. „Das erzähle ich alles Vater!“

Sein Bruder knurrte: „Das ist mir egal!“

Abel gab einen kräftigen Ruck, durch den das Zicklein endlich aus Kains Umklammerung rutschte und meckernd davonsprang. Aus nächster Nähe sah Abel, wie sich Kains Gesicht vor Wut verzerrte, und das war seine einzige Warnung, ehe sein Bruder ihn zu Boden stieß. Im Gegenzug packte Abel Kains Beine und zog ihn nach unten. Und für einige Zeit rollten sie schlagend, tretend, spuckend auf dem Boden umher.

Abel blinzelte durch einen Nebel des Schmerzes. Kain war deutlich der Stärkere der beiden und er hielt sich mit seinen Schlägen nicht zurück. Abels Nase war blutig und geschwollen und vermutlich gebrochen, und wahrscheinlich hatte er auch einen oder zwei Zähne verloren, aber was zählte, war einzig, dass seine Ziege in Sicherheit war.

Schließlich ließ Kain locker und erhob sich wieder. Benommen blieb Abel noch eine Weile liegen, wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht und versuchte, nicht durch seine verstopfte Nase zu atmen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund drehte Kain sich zum Feldrand hin um und zog endlich doch noch sein Schwert, das sofort Feuer fing. Im plötzlichen Licht sah Abel zu seiner Bestürzung, dass sein Zicklein, anstatt zu seiner Herde zurückzukehren, stattdessen an den Pflanzen am Feldrand knabberte. Grinsend schwang Kain das Schwert und pirschte sich an die Ziege heran. _Oh nein, das tust du nicht._ Abel rappelte sich auf und stürzte sich erneut auf seinen diebischen Bruder.

Mehr aus Instinkt als irgendetwas anderem wirbelte Kain herum und schlug zu.

Abel _spürte_, wie die Klinge ihn aufschlitzte. Er fühlte Schmerz, aber vor allem Schock. Er stolperte. Als er eine Hand auf seine Wunde drückte, spürte er, wie seine Augen sich weiteten. Sein Blick verschwamm. Er versuchte, Luft zu holen, zu rufen, aber alles, was er hervorbrachte, war ein keuchendes Schnaufen. Er taumelte, seine Knie gaben nach...

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

~ * ~ * ~

Das Schwert rutschte Kain aus der Hand, als er neben seinem Bruder auf die Knie fiel. „Abel?“, hauchte er und schüttelte seinen Bruder an der Schulter. „Abel, sag doch was!“ Die leeren Augen seines Bruders waren weit aufgerissen und starrten ihn anklagend an, und als Kain ihn schüttelte, blinzelte er nicht einmal. „Abel!“

Kain starrte wild in alle Richtungen und atmete mit schnellem, flachen Keuchen. „Scheiße, Abel, _bitte_...“

Von irgendwoher durchfuhr ihn der Gedanke, dass jemand ihren Streit oder Kampf gehört haben könnte. Jeden Augenblick konnten seine _Eltern_ auftauchen, und er wusste nur, dass er _sofort_ verschwinden musste.

~ * ~ * ~

Von einer schrecklichen Ahnung angezogen erschienen Engel und Dämon nahezu zeitgleich auf dem Feld.

„Hast du das auch gespürt?“, fragte der Engel.

Aufgrund seiner hervorragenden Nachtsicht hatte Crawley die Leiche bereits entdeckt. Sein trockener Mund machte es ihm unmöglich zu sprechen und so deutete er stattdessen nur stumm auf den Altar. Der Engel kniff die Augen zusammen und eilte in die angezeigte Richtung. Dabei schnipste er geistesabwesend mit den Fingern, so dass die gesamte Umgebung in warmes Licht getaucht wurde. Als er Abels Körper erblickte, keuchte er auf und eilte an seine Seite.

Crawley blieb zurück und eine Million Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf. Vielleicht war es nicht so schlimm, wie es aussah? Aber als er den Engel wimmern hörte, wusste er, dass _genauso_ schlimm war, wie es aussah. Und schlimmer noch, hatte er das furchtbare Gefühl, dass er genau wusste, wer hierfür verantwortlich war.

„Kannst du ihn retten?“ Erschrocken merkte er, dass es seine eigene Stimme war, die dies in entsetzlich hoffnungsvollem Ton fragte.

Ohne sich umzudrehen schüttelte der Engel den Kopf. Die Federn seiner Flügel bebten und Crawley glaubte, ihn schluchzen zu hören.

Verzweiflung ließ Crawley beharren. „Aber du bist ein _Engel_. Ein _richtiger_ Engel. Gibt es _gar_ _nichts_, was du tun kannst?“

„Es ist zu spät“, stieß der Engel hervor. „Seine Seele ist bereits entflogen.“

_Entflogen wohin?_ wollte Crawley fragen, aber das war nicht weiter wichtig. Jetzt gerade war er hier fehl am Platz. Es war zu spät, um Abel zu helfen, aber er hatte noch die Chance, Kain einzuholen. All zu weit konnte der Junge noch nicht gekommen sein.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die vertraute Gegenwart des Jungen, entmaterialisierte sich und tauchte am Rand des Tals hinter den Hügeln wieder auf. Kain hatte sich im Schatten eines großen Felsen zusammengerollt. Als Crawley zaghaft näher trat, sah er, dass der Junge seine Knie umschlungen hielt und sich leicht hin und her schaukelte.

Sanfter als er geplant hatte, rief Crawley: „Kain... Was hast du getan?“

Schniefend blickte der Junge auf. „Ich wollte das nicht.“ Er wischte sich die Nase ab. „Und sowieso ist alles deine Schuld.“

Crawley knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Meine Schuld?“

„Du hast mir doch gesagt, ich soll mich zur Wehr setzen!“

„Aber... Aber doch nicht so!“

Crawley überlegte immer noch, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte, als die Wolken von einem plötzlichen Windstoß auseinander getrieben wurden und ein gleißendes Licht vom Himmel herab strahlte. Erschrocken sprang Kain auf die Füße und drückte seinen Rücken fest gegen den Felsen.

„Kain!“, dröhnte die Stimme des Allmächtigen. „Wo ist Abel, dein Bruder?“

„Äh...“ Der Junge sah sich verzweifelt nach Crawley um, der hilflos mit den Händen ruderte. „Woher soll _ich_ das wissen?! Bin ich meines Bruders Hüter?“**

Crawley zischte und vergrub sein Gesicht in einer Hand. Ein allmächtiges, allwissendes Wesen anzulügen war nicht nur zwecklos, sondern forderte Ärger geradezu heraus.

„Lüg mich nicht an, Kain! Was hast du _getan_?“

„Ich... Nichts. Ich schwöre, ich hab das nicht gewollt!“

„Höre, Kain!“, erklang die Stimme. „Das Blut deines Bruders schreit nach mir aus dem Boden. Sage mir, Kain – kann es eine größere Sünde geben, als das Blut deines eigenen Bruders zu vergießen?“

Crawley entschloss sich einzuschreiten. „Herr! Sieh, hat er nicht genug gelitten?“ Er schluckte. „Gib mir die Schuld, wenn Du so willst!“

„Wer bist du, Dämon, dass du solche Forderungen stellst?“

„Keine Forderung, Herr. Eine Bitte, wenn es Dir beliebt...“

Für einen Augenblick fiel Stille auf das Tal. Crawley schloss die Augen, um das Urteil abzuwarten, als er unerwartete Rückendeckung erhielt.

„Ja, bitte, oh Herr...“ Die Stimme des Engels klang unnatürlich heiser und als Crawley ihn anschaute, sah er, dass seine Augen rot umrandet waren. „Würdest Du bitte den Jungen verschonen?“

Insgeheim fand Crawley sich damit ab, nun eine ausführliche Auflistung darüber zu hören, wie sein eigenes Fehlverhalten letztendlich zum Tod des Schützlings des Engels geführt hatte, aber zu seiner Überraschung schlug der Engel einen anderen Kurs ein. „Die armen Eltern! Sie haben heute Nacht schon einen Sohn verloren. Sollen sie den anderen auch noch verlieren?“

Kain starrte mit weit aufgerissenen und Blut unterlaufenen Augen zwischen ihnen hin und her.

Schließlich ergriff der Allmächtige wieder das Wort. „Du bist bereit, die Schuld auf dich zu nehmen, Dämon?“

Crawley schluckte und nickte. Immerhin war er bereits gefallen. Wie viel schlimmer konnte es schon werden?

Der Engel verzog das Gesicht. „Vielleicht ist es auch _meine_ Schuld. An Stelle von brüderlicher Zuneigung habe ich Rivalität befördert.“

Crawley starrte ihn an. Zu hören, wie ein Engel einem Dämon zustimmte, einen Dämon _verteidigte_, und nicht zuletzt dem Allmächtigen widersprach... Sicherlich hieß das, das Ende war nah.

Die Stimme lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den Jungen. „Du hast mächtige Fürsprecher, Kain. Was hast _du_ zu alldem zu sagen?“

Der Junge zuckte zusammen und senkte die Augen. „Es ist wahr, oh Herr, dass ich schwer gesündigt habe. Ich habe das Blut meines Bruders vergossen. Ich werde mir das nie verzeihen können und ich allein sollte den Preis dafür bezahlen.“

„So höre denn, Kain: Von diesem Tage an sollst du von dem Boden verflucht sein, der sein Maul auftat, um vom Blut deines Bruders zu trinken. Wenn du den Acker pflügst, wird er dir keinen Ertrag mehr liefern. Du sollst ein rastloser Wanderer auf der Erde sein.“

Schwer schluckend fiel Kain auf die Knie. „Nein, ich-“ Er atmete zitternd ein und schloss die Augen. „Wie kann ich nur leben mit dem, was ich getan habe?“ Flehend hob er die Hände. „Diese Strafe ist zu schwer, um sie zu schultern. Du hast mich aus meinem Land vertrieben und auch vor Dir muss ich mich verstecken. Ich werde ein Flüchtling sein, ein Fremder in einem fremden Land. Selbst mein Handwerk ist mir versperrt. Mit Sicherheit wird jeder, der mir begegnet, mich töten wollen.“ ***  Seine Augen weiteten sich in plötzlicher Erkenntnis und seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern. „Alles, was mich erwartet, ist ewige Verdammnis....“

“Das nicht, Kain. Ich werde dich zeichnen, so dass jeder wissen wird, dass du unter meinem Schutz stehst. Und ein jeder, der dich tötet, soll siebenfach Vergeltung erleiden.”

Eine schwarze Linie begann, sich auf Kains Gesicht zu zeichnen. Vor Überraschung und Schmerz schrie er auf, als sich ein kompliziertes Zeichen in seine Züge ätzte. Crawley fasste sich an sein eigenes Mal und zuckte in unerwartetem Mitgefühl zusammen. Der Allmächtige hatte wirklich einen grausamen Sinn für Ironie.

Sobald der letzte Tropfen Blut auf Kains Gesicht hervorgequollen war, verschwand das Licht so plötzlich wie es erschienen war. Gedämpfte Stille breitete sich im Tal aus, die nur vom Geräusch ihres Atmens und den in der Ferne meckernden Ziegen gestört wurde.

Schließlich durchbrach der Engel die Stille. „Wir müssen den Eltern Bescheid sagen.“ In stummer Bitte dreht er sich zu Crawley um.

Crawley schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich- Keine gute Idee. Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Gegenwart willkommen wäre.“

Der Engel nickte verständnisvoll. „Dann muss ich es wohl tun.“ Er seufzte. „Komm, Kain.“ Er legte sanft ein Hand auf die Schulter des immer noch knienden Jungen. „Du musst eine letzte Prüfung über dich ergehen lassen. Und ich vermute mal, dass du auch Lebewohl sagen möchtest.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) Den gesamten Dialog zwischen den Brüdern habe ich mir ausgedacht. Im Original wird lediglich erwähnt, dass „Kain mit Abel sprach“, auch wenn dies in einigen Übersetzungen durch das deutlichere „Lass uns auf das Feld hinaus gehen“ ersetzt wurde. 
> 
> **) Auch hier habe ich mir wieder viele Freiheiten beim Dialog genommen. Da im Original weder Engel noch Dämon erwähnt werden, musste ich ein paar Änderungen vornehmen.
> 
> ***) Falls du dich fragst, vor welchen anderen Menschen Kain solche Angst hatte, ist das eine sehr häufige Frage. Die übliche Antwort ist, dass Adam und Eva weitere Kinder hatten, die heirateten und wiederum Kinder und Kindeskinder hatten. Für den Rahmen dieser Geschichte gehe ich allerdings einfach davon aus, dass Gott woanders weitere Menschen erschaffen hat.


	7. Das Abkommen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erziraphael begegnet den Konsequenzen in Form von Erzengel Gabriel. Crawley macht einen Vorschlag.

Erziraphael hielt sich damit beschäftigt, auf dem Feld aufzuräumen. Unter anderem hatte er die Steinplatte zerstört, die den Altar gebildet hatte. Sie konnte nicht zu ihrem ursprünglichen Zweck zurückkehren, Brot für eine Familie zu backen, und er fand, sie sollte niemals für etwas anderes verwendet werden. Außerdem hatte er mittels eines kleinen Wunders die Blutflecken verschwinden lassen, aber es gelang ihm nicht, das Gefühl des Bösen auszuradieren, das den Ort umgab. Der Allmächtige hatte Recht gehabt: dieser Fleck Erde war verflucht und würde keine Nahrung mehr hergeben.

Entfernt konnte er Eva weinen und wehklagen hören, und er wusste, dass Adam genauso litt und mit seinem Kummer lediglich auf leisere Weise umging. Er hatte ihnen angeboten, bei ihnen zu bleiben, aber sie brauchten Abstand und etwas Zeit für sich und hatten niemanden um sich haben wollen, nicht einmal einen Engel. Aus ihrer Sicht hatten sie _beide_ ihrer Kinder verloren. Das Wissen, dass einer der beiden lediglich fortgegangen war, um nie zurückzukehren, war schwacher Trost, wenn er verantwortlich für den Tod des zweiten gewesen war.

Er seufzte. Trotz allem würde er die Menschen vermissen. Die Stimmung, der Geschmack echten Essens... alles war irgendwie lebendiger in ihrer Nähe. Doch es war nicht seine Entscheidung. Er hatte es vermasselt und er würde die Konsequenzen tragen.

Wie aufs Stichwort vereinigte sich ein Wirbel Blätter zur Gestalt des Erzengels Gabriels, der genauso aussah, wie als Erziraphael ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, bis hin zu seinem makellos frisiertem Haar. „Guten Morgen, Erziraphael! Wie geht es dir?“, grüßte er mit, wie Erziraphael fand, unangemessen guter Laune.

Erziraphael blieb stumm. Denn was sollte er schon antworten? Was _dachte_ Gabriel denn, wie es ihm ging?

Gabriel unternahm einen weiteren Versuch, ein Gespräch anzufangen und nickte in Richtung des Flammenschwerts, das noch immer vergessen inmitten der schwelenden Asche von dem lag, was einmal Gras gewesen war. „Wie ich sehe, hast du dein Schwert wiedergefunden.“

„Ah, ja...“ Erziraphael schloss kurz die Augen. Wenn er den Menschen doch nur nie das Schwert gegeben hätte... Vielleicht hätte sich all dies verhindern lassen. Er schluckte. „Ähm, ich vermute mal, ich werde nach Eden zurückkehren, oder?“

Gabriel blinzelte überrascht. „Nein. Wieso?“

Erziraphaels aufgestaute Schuldgefühle und Selbstzweifel entluden sich. „Ich habe _versagt_, nicht wahr? Ein Kind ist gestorben* und ich war nicht in der Lage, es zu verhindern. Was für ein Schutzengel bin ich denn, um so sehr zu versagen?“

Gabriel wedelte geringschätzig mit einer Hand. „Oh, ich würde nicht von 'Versagen' sprechen. Ich bin mir sicher, du hast dein Möglichstes getan, und nächstes Mal wirst du es besser machen.“

Erziraphael starrte ihn an. „Nächstes Mal?“

„Der Dämon... wie war nochmal sein Name? Egal. Wir sind sicher, dass er dies als Ansporn sehen wird. Daher brauchen wir jetzt mehr als je zuvor jemanden, der seine Listen durchkreuzt.“

„Nun ja, vielleicht, aber...“ Erziraphael verzog das Gesicht. „Als Schutzengel des Jungen, hätte ich nicht... ?“ Er stockte.

Gabriel ignorierte ihn unbekümmert und fuhr fort: „Abgesehen davon hat der Himmel seine erste Seele errungen, so dass wir in dieser Hinsicht deutlich vor der Hölle liegen. Meiner Ansicht nach stehen wir also überaus gut da.“ Er rieb sich schadenfroh die Hände.

Erziraphael öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn wieder und öffnete ihn erneut. „Wie kannst du einfach so dastehen und so etwas sagen?“

Gabriel hob die Augenbrauen. „Was meinst du denn damit?“

„Ein Kind ist gestorben, durch die Hand seines eigenen Bruders! Wie kannst du das nur so... so kalt betrachten?“

„Ich schätze deinen Gefühlsausbruch nicht“, bemerkte der Erzengel gereizt. „Ich verstehe, dass du erschüttert bist, und natürlich müssen wir dafür Sorge tragen, dass es nicht noch einmal passiert, aber du musst das große Ganze betrachten.“

„Das große Ganze“, wiederholte Erziraphael schwach.

Gabriel nickte energisch. „Ja. Dank deines Beitrags hat der Himmel eine reine und unschuldige Seele gewonnen, während die Hölle noch nicht im Besitz der Seele seines bösen Bruders ist. Und das bedeutet, dass wir eine echte Chance haben, hier als Sieger rauszugehen.“ Er lächelte selbstgefällig.

_Du warst nicht hier_, dachte Erziraphael unfreundlich. _Du hast keinerlei Ahnung, wie die Menschen so sind, oder wie sehr die Eltern leiden. Wie hoch der Preis ist, den _jeder_ in der Familie bezahlt hat._ Aber klugerweise behielt er diese Gedanken für sich. Dennoch kniff er die Augen zusammen. „Warum bist du dann hier, wenn nicht, um mich zurückzuschicken?“

Gabriel klatschte geschäftsmäßig in die Hände. „Ich musste nach dir schauen, oder etwa nicht? Sicherstellen, dass dein Leistungswille keinen Schaden genommen hat. Schließlich brauchen wir dich in _Topform_.“ Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Denkst du, dass du das hinkriegst?“

Erziraphael blinzelte. „Ähm. Ja. Ja, natürlich.“

Der Erzengel blickte umher und rümpfte vor Abscheu die Nase. Mehr zu sich selbst als zu Erziraphael murmelte er, „Warum sollte irgendjemand hier leben wollen?“

Erziraphael hielt den Mund. Es war eine rhetorische Frage und Gabriel könnte weitere Widerworte nicht so einfach durchgehen lassen.

„Wie dem auch sei, es war schön, dich wiederzusehen, Erziraphael. Gute Arbeit, mach weiter so!“

Mit einem letzten Nicken verschmolz der Erzengel wieder mit dem kleinen Haufen Blätter, die gleich darauf vom Wind empor gehoben und davon geweht wurden.

„Gute Arbeit“, murmelte Erziraphael vor sich hin und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

~ * ~ * ~

„Du bleibst also hier?“

Erziraphael schrie von Schreck auf. „Würdest du bitte damit aufhören?“ Er starrte den Dämon wütend an. „Hast du mir nachspioniert?“

Der Dämon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klar hab ich das. Ich bin ein Dämon.“

Erziraphael war noch zu aufgewühlt von Gabriels Bemerkungen, um viel Geduld mit den Launen des Dämonen zu haben. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Sie wissen es nicht...“, murmelte der Dämon mehr zu sich selbst.

Erziraphael blinzelte. „Wie bitte?“

„Du hast ihnen nie gesagt, dass du dein Schwert weggegeben hast.“

„Oh, nun ja...“

Der Dämon grinste. „Du hast sie _angelogen_.“

„Habe- Habe ich nicht. Ich habe die Wahrheit vielleicht... etwas gedehnt.“

„Hast du“, frohlockte der Dämon. „Du hast Erzengel _fucking_ Gabriel _angelogen_.“ Seine Augen funkelten vor schockiertem Vergnügen.

Nervös leckte sich Erziraphael die Lippen. „Äh...“

Der Dämon feixte. „Du überraschst mich, Engel.“

Erziraphael seufzte. „Wirst du es jemandem sagen?“

„Was?! Nein, natürlich nicht! _Ich_ lüge meinen Chef ständig an.“

„Du bist ja auch ein Dämon“, merkte Erziraphael an. „Vermutlich wird das sogar von dir _erwartet_.“

„Nein, eher nicht.“ Der Dämon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber was ist schon etwas Rebellion unter Engeln?“

Das letzte Mal, dass Engel sich gegen höhere Mächte aufgelehnt hatten... Erziraphael schluckte. „Ich würde nur höchst ungern _fallen_...“

Der Dämon verzog sein Gesicht. „Ja. Ja, das würdest du nicht...“

Eine Weile hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach, bis Erziraphael schließlich das Gespräch wieder aufgriff. „Was haben _deine_ Leute gesagt?“

„Oh, die sind selbstverständlich äußerst zufrieden mit mir.“

„Selbstverständlich? Aber du hattest doch kaum etwas damit zu tun“, widersprach Erziraphael.

Der Dämon zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht die Lorbeeren ernten kann.“

Erziraphael starrte ihn an.

„Oh, schau nicht so empört, Engel! Keiner von uns kann die Zeit zurückdrehen. Da kann man ebenso gut praktisch denken.“

„Warum sind alle so erpicht darauf, so zu tun, als wäre nichts passiert?“, fragte Erziraphael in anklagendem Tonfall. Er seufzte. „Wenigstens hast _du_ eine gute Ausrede...“ Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ein _Kind_ getötet wurde. Noch dazu unter unserer Aufsicht!“

Der Dämon atmete mit einem langsamen Zischen ein. „Ähm, was das angeht...“ Er hielt für einen Augenblick inne und fuhr dann entschlossen fort. „Hör mal, Engel: Zum Segen der Menschheit wäre es, denke ich, das Beste, wenn wir uns von jetzt an... aus dem Weg gehen würden.“

Erziraphael blinzelte. „Was meinst du damit?“

„Du vollbringst _hier_ gute Taten. Ich verführe _dort_ Menschen zum Bösen. Wir interagieren nicht miteinander und ganz _besonders_ verwenden wir keine Menschen, um unsere Kämpfe auszufechten.“

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du überhaupt _niemanden_ zu _irgendwas_ verführst.“

„Ich fürchte, dass ist keine zur Verfügung stehende Option, Engel.“ Der Dämon wedelte vage mit einer Hand. „Oh, keine Sorge: Auf lange Sicht heben sich Gut und Böse wahrscheinlich gegenseitig auf. Und du musst doch zugeben, dass unsere Parteinahme hier eine Rolle dabei gespielt hat, den Konflikt eskalieren zu lassen.“

Erziraphael biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich schätze, das stimmt.“

„Wenn wir uns also, wie ich sagte, gegenseitig aus dem Weg gehen und uns auf unsere eigene Art unseres himmlischen – oder dämonischen – Einflusses konzentrieren, ohne in direktem Widerstreit zu stehen...“ Er ließ den Satz ausklingen und wartete offensichtlich darauf, dass Erziraphael zustimmte.

„Aber dann würde ich nicht deine Listen behindern!“

„Du würdest _etwas_ behindern! Glaubst du wirklich, dass der Himmel sich einen Teufel darum schert, welche _Art_ von Bösem du vereitelst?“

Erziraphael dachte daran, wie Gabriel Strichlisten über die Seelen führte, die dem Himmel oder der Hölle zugewiesen wurden, und schüttelte widerstrebend den Kopf.

„Also... Was sagst du?“ Der Dämon blickte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an ohne zu blinzeln.

Erziraphael kniff seine eigenen Augen zusammen. „Woher weiß ich, dass dies nicht Teil eines schändlichen Plans ist?“

Der Dämon zögerte. „Ähm, ich schätze mal, das _kannst_ du nicht wissen.“

Erziraphael seufzte. „Kannst du mir _eine_ Frage beantworten, Dämon? Ehrlich, meine ich?“ Es gab da diese eine Frage, die schon eine ganze Weile an ihm nagte. Obwohl er nur geringe Hoffnung hatte, eine klare Antwort aus dem Dämon herauszukitzeln, musste er es wenigstens versuchen.

„Ähm, vielleicht...“ Die Augen des Dämons huschten zur Seite.

„Was hattest du mit Kain _wirklich_ vor? Ich glaube nicht, dass du vorhattest, ihn irgendjemanden töten zu lassen, aber was _war_ dann dein Plan?“

Der Dämon verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Das muss ich nicht beantworten.“

„Musst du wohl, wenn du willst, dass ich deinem lächerlichen Vorhaben zustimme.“

Der Dämon warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Es _gab_ keinen Plan, okay?! Ich hab mir das alles spontan ausgedacht.“

Irgendwie war Erziraphael nicht überrascht. Natürlich konnte auch dies eine weitere Lüge sein, aber er hatte viel Zeit mit dem Dämon verbracht und hatte gesehen, wie dieser sich in schwierigen Umständen verhielt. Und jetzt gerade sagte ihm sein Bauchgefühl, dass der Dämon die Wahrheit sagte.

Nachdenklich nickte er vor sich hin. „Einverstanden. Wir gehen uns gegenseitig aus dem Weg.“

Der Dämon richtete sich gerade auf.

„Solange _du_-“ betonte Erziraphael.

„Großartig. Bedingungen...“, murmelte der Dämon und nahm seine ursprüngliche krumme Haltung wieder ein.

„Solange _du_“, wiederholte Erziraphael, „dich damit zurückhältst, furchtbar böse Dinge zu tun -“

„Ja, klar. Als ob du mir einfach so vertrauen würdest.“

„\- muss _ich_ mich dir auch nicht entgegen stellen.“

Der Dämon seufzte. „Das klingt fair, Engel.“

Mit großer Bestimmtheit streckte Erziraphael erneut seine Hand aus. Diesmal würde er den Dämon nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen. „Erziraphael“, sagte er bedeutsam.

Der Dämon starrte die dargebotene Hand an, dann hob er seine gelben Augen, bis sie Erziraphaels begegneten. Er schloss seine Augen und schluckte sichtlich. „Also schön“, seufzte er und ergriff Erziraphaels Hand. „Crawley.“

Erziraphael war sich nicht sicher, was er erwartet hatte, aber die Hand des Dämons –  _Crawleys_ , korrigierte er sich – fühlte sich überraschend normal an. Es war ein fester Händedruck, auch wenn die Körpertemperatur des Dämons vielleicht etwas höher als Erziraphaels war.

Der Dämon ließ zuerst los und schüttelte seine Hand, als ob ihn etwas gestochen hätte. Dann hob er eine Augenbraue. „Nicht, dass es irgendetwas ausmacht, da wir uns nicht wieder sehen werden. Richtig?“

„Richtig.“

Der Dämon – Crawley – erhob einen unsichtbaren Becher. „Darauf, Menschen zu Gutem und Bösem anzuregen.“

Erziraphael antwortete steif: „Ich werde nicht auf böse Taten anstoßen. Nicht einmal mit einem unsichtbaren Trank.“

Crawley schnaubte. „Dann auf die Menschheit.“ Er feixte. „Zum Guten oder Schlechten.“

Erziraphael antwortete nicht, musste sich aber ein Lächeln verkneifen.

Crawley grinste. „Wir sehen uns, Engel.“

„Ich dachte, du sagtest -“ Aber wieder einmal war der Dämon schon verschwunden.

Erziraphael schüttelte den Kopf. Es könnte interessant sein, ab und an mit ihm zu sprechen. Der Dämon konnte nervig und verwirrend sein, aber trotzdem hatte er ihre Gespräche recht unterhaltsam gefunden.

Doch jetzt gab es andere Dinge zu tun. Abels Ziegen meckerten geplagt. Auf lange Sicht, davon war Erziraphael überzeugt, würde Adam - oder vielleicht eher Eva - Abels Pflichten übernehmen, aber solange die Eltern in ihrem Kummer gefangen waren, war es an Erziraphael, die Tiere zu füttern. Außerdem benötigten die Eltern wahrscheinlich Hilfe bei der Vorbereitung für das Begräbnis ihres Sohns. Etwas geistiger Beistand würde sicher nicht schaden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) Obwohl der Originaltext keine klaren Hinweise auf das Alter der Brüder liefert, wird später erwähnt, dass Adam zu dem Zeitpunkt 130 (!) Jahre alt ist, so dass auch Kain und Abel schon längst erwachsen gewesen sein müssten. Wie du sehen kannst, habe ich diese Information allerdings komplett ignoriert, einfach, weil ich fand, dass das die Geschichte verbessert.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Hey, ich bin froh, dass du bis hier gekommen bist!
> 
> Bitte nimm dir die Zeit, einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen. Ich würde gern hören, was dir gefallen oder auch nicht gefallen hat. Besonders neugierig bin ich darauf, wen du für verantwortlich an Abels Tod hältst, und warum. 
> 
> Und natürlich sind alle anderen Kommentare ebenfalls willkommen. :)


End file.
